New School, New Life
by xXRainbowSkittlesXx
Summary: It takes a few seconds to say, "Hi." It takes a minute to learn a name. It takes days and those special moments alone to gain the trust of another. Malik, starting a new life at a new school along with his brother, Kadar, realizes this when he meets the main delinquent at Hills High School, Altair Ibn La-Ahad. Should he stay away? AltMal, EzioLeo, DesShaun. Yaoi, lemons and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic for Altair and Malik. It's an AU. =3 High School. XD For someone who just finished high school, I should do well for this. XD Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not, no matter if I wished and begged Ubisoft, own Assassin's Creed. T-T**

Malik walked through the front doors of his new school life. Students bustling the halls of his new found hate, paid him no mind as they tried to make it to their classes before the bell rang. He figured he should do the same. He had already set up his classes with the administrator and he was already enrolled. No need to see anyone... Except for maybe a guide, considering, he has no idea to where he is going. He wished he asked for a map when he met with the administrator last week. He nearly smacked himself for his ignorance when he heard his brother, Kadar, calling his name behind him. "Maliiiik! Wait for me!"

Shit, he had forgotten about his younger brother. He slapped himself for ignorance on both matters. Kadar reached him, panting as he waved bye to their mother as she drove away. He looked at Malik, calming his breath before he spoke. "Why did you slap yourself?"

Malik looked at him through his fingers, groaning, "I forgot to ask for a map and I almost forgot my own brother. Wouldn't you slap yourself, too?"

Kadar snickered as he pulled his backpack from his back and started to rummage through it. "Well, I wouldn't have to because, one, you're right here, and two," he paused as he pulled out a very detailed pamphlet of the school. "I have a map right here." He smiled in triumphant.

Malik, staring dumbfoundedly at Kadar, suddenly smirked as he grabbed the pamphlet from his brother's hands. "Okay, we just need to find both of our classes before the bel-"

He was cut short when the bell rang loudly through the halls and rang through their ears, rattling their eardrums. Malik cursed as he and Kadar started running to their class. As they ran, Malik said, "Kadar, your class is right there!" They stopped in front of his classroom and Kadar sighed.

"Perfect, not too late. Well, what about you?" Kadar looked over Malik's shoulder to look at the map.

"Room 189 is..." as they looked, Malik's face dropped. "Fuck! It's in the completely opposite direction!"

"Well, go!" As Malik started running in the opposite direction, Kadar yelled after him, telling him to meet him in front of his classroom after this period ended. Malik waved in response as he continued in his pursuit to his own classroom.

"Okay, okay... Room 185, 187... Here! 189!" He stopped suddenly in front of the door to his first class, AP English. "Okay, five minutes late, not too bad." He smiled as he opened the door to his class.

And he wished he could just walk right back out. Majority of the class stared right at him as if he was the biggest ass in the world. "Uh..." Malik started, hoping to catch the teacher's attention. The teacher had his hand posed in the air, as he was writing his name on the board. He dropped his head and sighed heavily, slowly turning his head in a lazy motion.

"Need I remind everyone... That class starts at 7:45 on the dot?" He said to the whole class who just nodded in return. The teacher turned and looked at his attendance sheet, ignoring Malik who is feeling inadequate at the moment. "Malik, is it?" Malik jumped at the harsh tone and just simply nodded. He felt idiotic, since the teacher isn't even looking at him.

"Uh... Y-yes, it is."

"Okay, have a seat. If you can find one." And just like that, the teacher turns away and continues to write his name on the board.

_No discipline for being late? Maybe I'll get one later... _Malik thought as he made his way to seat in the back, next to the window. He dropped his backpack on the floor and glanced at the board to see that his teacher's name is Mr. Claps. He chuckled at the name, but composed himself when he noticed Mr. Claps paused in his writing and glanced behind him to glare at the class.

Mr. Claps turned away from the board to look at his paperwork on his desk. Malik rested his chin in his hand and stared outside, wishing to be outside. Suddenly he heard a loud, exasperated sigh from the front and noticed Mr. Claps pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Mr. Ibn-Allah-whatever-the-hell-your-name-is, please take your hood off. It's against school policy."

Malik noticed the boy in front of him lean back and slowly take his hood off, revealing his short, cropped hair. "You know... You can just call me Altair, if you have such a problem with my last name, Mr. Claps."

Ignoring his attitude, Mr. Claps mumbled a thank you to Altair as he finally started the class. Malik stared at Altair, captivated with his bravery to talk back to a teacher. He could never do that. He definitely wasn't allowed back at his old school. He noticed he was staring too long and he just turned his head away from the boy and glanced at the clock. 8:07. It's going to be a long day...

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock again. 9:09. He gasped._ I fell asleep! _He stared flabbergasted at Mr. Claps as he noticed he was putting his papers away and muttering some words. He looked at the boy in front of him, noticing that he was doodling something in his notebook in a bored fashion. Before Malik could process anymore information, the bell rang, indicticating the end of first period. He stood up and grabbed his backpack and noticed that Altair was already at the door. Mesmerized at his speed, he smirked when Altair put his hood back on, once he was out of the class. _The rebellious type, I see... _Then he remembered he had to go meet Kadar at his classroom, so he practically ran out of the room in a frantic manner. _So much for my first day..._

**A/N: So, how'd like it? =) I hope I did alright. XD TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo, chapter two! =D I hope you guys enjoy this one as well as the first. 3 Reviews and follows are what make me continue. XD **

**DISCLAIMER! DX - This right here, is to show you that I, in fact, do not own and will not own Assassin's Creed. T-T**

Kadar tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his tardy brother to meet him at his class. He looked up as he noticed Malik coming his way. "Finally." He said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hush it." He grabs his map and looks for his class. "Okay... Wait, what class do you have?"

"I have U.S. History with Ms. Helm in room 231. You?" Malik smiled.

"Same." Kadar grinned happily.

"Sweet!" He bumped his fist in excitement.

"Well, happy, let's get going or we'll be late, again..."

"Oh, we have a few more minutes, let's take it easy." Kadar said, walking in the direction of their class with Malik following suit.

"Yeah, you're right," Malik smiled, "So, how was your first class?"

"Eh, it could be better." Kadar said, dismissing the thought. "Your's?"

"Oh, um, well... My teacher's name is Mr. Claps," Kadar snickered and Malik glanced at him, shutting him up. "Don't even joke. Anyways, he's... Well, I don't really like him. He hardly paid attention to me, not that I mind. He addressed the whole class to bitch at them when I was the one that was late." Malik shook his head.

"Make any friends?" Kadar said, smiling. Malik thought about this. No, he didn't technically make any friends, since he didn't talk to anyone, but the first person that popped into his head, was Altair.

"Well, there's this guy named Altair."

"... And?" Kadar poked for more information.

"And... That's all I know, really." Malik said.

"... Really?" Kadar's face fell. "Well, that's disappointing." Malik glared at him.

"Well, what about you? Did YOU make any friends?" Malik countered.

"Well, there's this guy named Federico..." Kadar said, blushing. Malik found this to be odd, so he tried to gain info, but Kadar suddenly spoke. "Oh! Our classroom!"

Malik stopped to look and saw that they were, in fact, in front of their classroom. "Well, that was fast." He said, grinning. "Ready to go in?"

Kadar grinned, "Yep!" Then they went in and looked around the room, hoping to find some seats where they can seat next to each other. Two vacated seats in the front welcomed them and they sat down. Malik looked around the room at his classmates and as he scanned the room, he saw Altair sitting next to the window, all the way in the back. He looked bored and he still has his hood on. Malik smiled. He felt a tapping on his right shoulder and he turned to see Kadar looking at him questioningly. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Malik said, turning to the front, ignoring Kadar's change of expression.

"Well, okay..." Kadar gasped as he felt hands snake their way around his lower waist. Maik turned at him and was about to question him what's wrong when he noticed a man behind Kadar, snuggling against him. Fuming, Malik stood and grabbed the man's shoulder and pushed him away.

"The hell are you doing? Let go of my brother!" Malik seethed. Who the hell is this man?

"Haha, sorry, about that." He said to Malik, then to Kadar, mumbled, "Kadar, I didn't know you had a brother."

Kadar stared at them both in agony. "Ugh... Malik, meet Federico... Federico, Malik... My older brother." Federico looked between the two and analyzed the situation. Then he smiled, sticking his hand out to Malik who in return stared at it like it was diseased.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not sick. You don't hafta worry about germs." He continued smiling, urging Malik to shake his hand.

"Oi! Big bro, leave them alone." All three turned their heads to see another taller male with a strong build and a ponytail.

"Ah, Ezio! Have you met Kadar and his older brother, Malik?" He said, gesturing to each of them individually.

"I've met Kadar, obviously, he was in our class last period." He smirked, shaking his head. "You were too busy thinking with your other head to realize I was there." Federico gasped in fake astonishment as he pretended to be hurt.

"I do NOT think with my other head! I'm ashamed to know you think of me like that!"

"... No, you're not." Ezio said, frowning at his brother.

"... You're right." He laughed. Ezio smirked again and looked at Malik.

"Hey, I'm Ezio, this idiot's younger brother." Malik stared at Federico in disgust before he responded.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Mal-" he was cut short by a loud, obvious groan. They all turned to Altair as he turned his head to them.

"Can you all please just shut up? The teach wants to start." Ezio glared at him before turning his attention to Ms. Helm who was staring at them in amusement.

Malik continued to stare at Altair in surprise. _Wow... Dick... _Ezio chuckled nervously before returning to his seat, as well as Federico.

"Hm, thank you, Altair." She stated, still amused. As she started addressing the class, Kadar leaned in close to Malik.

"That's Altair?" he whispered. Malik grimly nodded. Kadar snorted and went back to his original position.

Malik leaned over to Kadar and whispered, "That's Federico?"

Kadar, confused, whispered back, "Uh, yeah?" and Malik snorted and went back to his original position and smirked. Kadar fumed in his seat, but paid attention to whatever was being written on the board.

Taking this as a perfect opportunity, he risked a glance at Altair. He gasped very softly when he noticed that Altair was staring right at him. Malik, feeling uncomfortable, turned his gaze back to the board. He blushed.

_He's not all bad... Right?_

**A/N: I know, this was kinda short. But, I have a feeling chapter three will be longer. =3 Thanks, again! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, chapter three is here! I'm updating as much as possible before something irrelevant happens to distract me. -_- Enjoy, my lovelies! 3**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. I don't know if I hafta put this on all my chapters, but I think I should... Just so I can keep reminding myself that I don't own Assassin's Creed. T-T**

After second period, there was lunch. Malik, Kadar, Federico, and Ezio made their way to the cafeteria in search for food to quiet their rumbling stomachs. Ezio and Malik chatted about class while Kadar kept trying to fend himself from Federico's perverted attacks.

After finally getting their food, they sat at a table outside where they met up with other students. Ezio sat next to a male with shoulder length blond hair with a scruffy beard. The blond smiled at his arrival and they started talking about other unrelated topics that has nothing to do with school. Malik sat down next to Kadar who was then accompanied by Federico. The boy could not, for the life of him, leave Kadar alone.

Malik just tried to enjoy his lunch without worrying about his brother, but it wasn't working too well. Just as he was about to say something to Federico about leaving his brother alone, he heard someone yell near the end of their table.

"Desmond, will you just shut the bloody hell up?" A man with a British accent claimed, pushing his food away in frustration.

"Oh, come off it, Shaun! You know damn well she wants me!" The other, apparently Desmond, stated, obviously trying to prove a point.

"I don't give a flying shit about her, okay? It's irritating that you keep talking about her..."

"Dude, you're my best friend. I thought you wouldn't mind listening to me talk about the girl of my dreams." Desmond said, hurt.

"Well... I'm not interested anymore." Shaun said, turning away.

Desmond sighed, ending the conversation. He glanced over and finally took notice of the extra people at the table. He grinned, "Oh, what's up, guys?"

Ezio laughed, "Nothin' much, Des. What was that all about?"

"I rather not talk about it." Shaun said, glaring at Ezio for even bringing it up. Ezio shrugged, then looked at Malik.

"Oh, guys! Desmond, Shaun, this is Malik and Kadar. Malik, Kadar," he gestured to the two boys, "This is Desmond and Shaun," pointing his attention to Desmond and Shaun, "And this is Leonardo. Don't want to make him feel left out." He laughed as he pointed to the blond who just smiled. "They just started today, so try to make their first day more... Welcoming." Shaun smiled.

"Pleasure." Shaun said.

"What up?" Desmond said, lack of formal speech. Shaun rolled his eyes.

Kadar just smiled and waved while Malik was staring off in the distance. Kadar saw this and snapped his fingers in front of Malik to grab his attention. "Yo, bro, what's up?"

"Oh, uh..." then he looked at his new found friends. "Hey, I have a question for all of you..." They all looked at him, waiting for his question. "Do any of you have any info on that guy, Altair?" Just speaking his name made them grimace.

Shaun was the first to speak. "He's not a fun one, I can tell you that."

"Awful." Leonardo said next.

Desmond spoke. "He gets into too many fights and he doesn't like anyone. Best to keep your distance." He took a sip of his soda.

Ezio glanced at Altair. He was sitting alone near a tree as he drew in his sketchpad. As usual, he had his hood on over his head to block all view. He sneered at him before turning back to Malik. "Don't get involved with him. You'd regret it. Plus, I heard some things about him..."

Interested, Malik listened, "Like what?"

"Well, for one, he does all kinds of drugs. He smokes, drinks, and he's part of some kind of gang."

"The ugly lot, they are." Shaun mumbled. Just then, they could hear a bunch of students around them start whispering and some of girls giggling as a group of three started heading over to where Altair was. Malik perked up at this. The group slowed to where they were right in front of Altair. He paid them no mind.

"Altair." He continued to ignore the arrogant leader. Obviously annoyed, the leader tried again. "Altair!" Still not listening, he continued to draw. The leader, pissed, kicked the sketchpad out of his hands. Altair stared at his empty hands before finally sighing and stood up.

"What the hell do you want, Robert?" He said, putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just wanted to have a chat." Robert said, smiling.

"About what? And make it quick, I don't have time for your nonsense." Altair said.

Robert lost his smile, but decided to just get right to the point. "Stay away from my girl, Altair."

Confused, Altair asked, "Which one? Every time I see you, you have a new one trying to dry hump your leg."

Robert grinded his teeth, trying to stay calm. "You know, Maria. The only one that you'd dare to fuck."

Altair smirked, "Why should I stay away? As far as I'm concerned, she says I'm better at giving her what she wants." Robert snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, you prick! That's my girlfriend!" He yelled, throwing a punch. Altair sidestepped him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. He slammed him against the tree. Smirking, Altair jumped back as he effortlessly evaded the other two idiots attack. Chants and cheers could be heard around the area.

Malik turned away in shock as he saw plenty of security running to the fight. When Malik turned back to the scene, he was flabbergasted. Altair was gone. The security grabbed the three delinquents and escorted them to the principal's office.

He looked back to the people of his table and noticed that they all were shaking their heads in a disappointed manner. Ezio motioned to Malik and said, "See what I mean?"

Malik couldn't believe that he was right. But what captivated him the most was that he disappeared almost instantaneously. Malik pushed away his food, no longer in the mood to eat.

_Where had he gone?_

**A/N: How was that for my third chapter? Liked it? Loved it? Purely hated it? XD Well, stay tuned for chapter four! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four is now up! I've realized that every time I do a heart, it takes out the symbol and leaves the number. -_- Making it leave random three's around the page. XD So sorry about that. XD Go ahead and ignore those in the previous chapters. =) **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. **

Malik excused himself from the table, leaving a worried Kadar behind. He walked over to where the fight happened and slowly grabbed Altair's sketchpad and pencil kit. _An artist, eh? _He didn't bother to look inside, for Altair's privacy. He still had 15 minutes left in lunch and he was determined to find Altair. Knowing he's not allowed in the hallways in between classes, he moved carefully around the corners and kept an eye out for incoming school staff. He was about to turn a corner when he heard Mr. Claps talking to another teacher, complaining about his students. He stopped and listened, waiting for the moment where he can finally leave. He looked at his cell and noticed he still had plenty of time, but it won't be like that forever. He cursed.

"My students never listened to me, can you believe that?" Mr. Claps said, tapping on the wall. The other teacher rolled his eyes, not amused with his complaining. "I mean, I'm superior to them, I'm their teacher! They need to start paying atten-" They both got distracted when something was thrown down the hallway, crashing against something breakable. The glass hitting the floor, echoing around and Mr. Claps and the other teacher ran towards the noise in a panic.

Malik smirked and waited till they pass him before running down the hall the teachers were just in. _I can't believe that worked... If they find out it was me, I'm in some deep shit..._ He continued down, hoping for some type of clue that would lead him Altair. Hell, he doesn't even know if he is going the right way.

He caught something in the corner of his eye and he hoped to hell it was a clue. And when he looked, he smiled. If a "Staff Only" door was slightly ajar and there was no staff in sight didn't scream "Altair is here" he didn't know what did.

He opened the door more to slide right in and he closed it behind him. He figured that if it was closed, other staff wouldn't be curious and come up to check out the area. He followed the stairwell to the top and on the way, he debated in his head why he wasn't even doing this in the first place. He knew this guy for how long now? Two and a half hours? That's not even a reasonable amount of time to start stalking someone. He paused. Stalking? No way. He shook his head at the thought.

The stairwell ended at another door. He reached for the doorknob and realized the door was already opened when he saw that it was slightly propped by a small brick. He raised an eyebrow and just pushed the door open to fit himself through. He left it propped this time. He turned and realized he was on the roof of the school and he could see all the houses and buildings across surrounding the school. He smiled. It was a beautiful day today and he just simply enjoyed it. He closed his eyes in bliss. The wind rustled his clothes and then he remembered why he was there. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt something lightly hit the back of his head. It was enough force to push him to the ground, but not enough to knock him out. He groaned in pain. He turned onto his back and looked up to see what had hit him. And Malik widened his eyes.

There he was, Altair, boredly looking at him, his left leg tucked under his right as his right limply swung above the door. He spoke, "What are you doing up here and how did you find me?"

Malik kept staring before he decided to stand up and composed himself. "Uh, you left the staff door open... Oh, and I came to give this to you." He grabbed the sketchpad and pencil kit from the ground and reached it up for Altair to grab. Without hesitation, he grabbed them back softly.

"... Thanks." He said as he put them next to him. He looked at Malik again and just stared at him. "So, you're the new guy, right?"

Malik chuckled nervously, wondering why his heart was beating fast. "Um, yeah..." Then he felt the pain in the back of his head again and he groaned. _Seriously, what hit me...? _Then he glanced at Altair's leg and realized that he must've been the one to hit him. More like, kicked him. Malik's anger raised some bars as he grew some balls. "Hey! You kicked me, didn't you?"

Altair raised his eyebrows in surprise from the sudden harsh tone this boy used with him. Then he smirked and swung his left leg down, leaning his arms against them. "Yeah, what of it? What would you do, newbie?"

Malik blushed furiously at the name. _What would I do? _He didn't know, but in all honesty, he didn't care. This ass kicked him! He will not deal with that. "You... Bastard!" He fumed.

Altair laughed and Malik's heart skipped at the sound. "'You bastard?' is all you got? Come on, I know you can do better than that." He said before jumping down in front of Malik, in his face. "What're ya goin-" Altair felt the sting of the slap across his left cheek. He stared wide-eyed in the distance, trying to think of what just happened. Then he turned his gaze at Malik and glared him down.

Malik was obviously scared for his life. He heard rumors about this man. Was he really in a gang? If so, he'll probably be dead in a few seconds once Altair was done with analyzing the situation. "Y-yeah... Take that..." He gulped.

Altair straightened his position. He just stared him down, waiting for anything else from him. Once he realized Malik wasn't going to do anymore, he raised his hand. Malik flinched, waiting for the inevitable end. He then felt a hand in his hair, rustling it about. He looked up at Altair in confusion and nearly melted at the smile Altair was giving him. He blushed even more and just simply enjoyed the moment. He almost pouted when he took his hand away. He watched him put his hands in his pockets. "Well, that was interesting. You certainly got the guts." He said. Malik nearly laughed. They just stood in front of each other. Then Altair spoke again. "The name's Altair, if ya didn't already know that. You?"

Malik smiled, "Malik."

_Oh, for once, he doesn't have his hood on. _

**A/N: That's it for chapter four~! I'm so happy. Haha. XD Stay tuned for chapter five! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I changed the name. I wanted something different. Different name and summary, but same story and plot. =) But, anywho, here it is chapter five! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed... But if I did... Who's up for a yaoi party of yumminess? **

Altair grabbed his sketchpad from the top and smiled. Then that smile dropped when he thought of something. He turned to Malik. "You didn't look through it, right?"

"Dear god, no. I wouldn't do that." Malik said.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Altair said.

Malik frowned. "No, seriously, I didn't. I didn't want to get into your personal business."

Altair smiled again, believing him. "Well, it seems you're already in my business." Malik blushed and looked away, just to avoid contact. Altair looked at his cell and realized there was five more minutes till lunch ended and class starts. "Okay, we should be getting to class." Malik then nodded and they opened the door, heading down the steps to the first door. Once they were there, Altair grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. "Huh?" He tried again. He sighed and thumped his head against the door. "Malik..."

Malik, oblivious, said, "Yeah?"

"Did you happen to close the door on your way up there?"

"Uh, yeah?" His face fell. "Why? Is that bad?"

Altair smacked his forehead, then dragged his hand down his face, all the while trying not to snap at Malik. "Malik... I know you're new, so I'll try to keep myself calm as possible. But you do realize that this door locks on the inside?"

Malik gapped like a fish, trying to find words. "I-I didn't know."

Altair sighed heavily and pushed away from the door. "It's okay. I know you didn't know." He turned around to Malik. Then he pushed past Malik and grabbed his hand as he went. Malik blushed at his sudden action, but went along either way. Not like he had a choice, considering Altair was practically dragging him up the stairs.

"W-where are we going?" He stammered, trying to keep up with Altair.

"Back to the roof, duh." Altair said calmly, without looking back at Malik as he pushed the outside door open again. As they were both through it, he let it slam shut, figuring he doesn't need to have it open anymore. Altair scanned his surroundings. "What class do you have?"

"Trig with Mr. Olsen. Room 327... Why?" Malik stated, looking at Altair skeptically.

Altair turned and gave Malik an alluring smile. "Same here. Aren't we just lucky to have so many classes together?" Malik, mesmerized, just simply nodded. "Well, let's go."

Malik snapped out of his daydream and just followed Altair to the edge of the school's roof. "Um, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He scanned over the edge, looking for something. "Found it."

Malik also looked over, feeling scared from how far up they were. "Found what?"

Altair let go of his hand and put up his hood. Smirking, he said, "Our class."

Confused, Malik asked, "Where?" Altair pointed to the window two stories below them. "Okay, so?" Altair, ignoring Malik, suddenly dropped over the edge, twisting his body to grab onto the edge easily. Hanging off, he balanced himself to stick his hand out, beckoning the shocked Malik into doing the same.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Altair grinned. Malik was about to shake his head to refuse when suddenly Altair, annoyed, grabbed Malik's leg, bringing him to the ground, then slid him over to the edge, letting his legs hang over the edge. Malik, groaning from the sudden fall, noticed he was almost over the edge.

"A-Altair! What the hell? I almost fell!" Malik yelled, infuriated with him.

He laughed, "Well, you didn't, right? Felt the thrill, the scare, of nearly falling?" Malik almost nodded, but he kept himself still, not to encourage the maniac. He just glared at him. Altair scoffed, "Whatever." He smiled. "But come on, this is the only way to get to class. And the bell's about to ring."

"Yeah, but we could just, you know, get some help."

"And get in trouble with the school? Yeah, no thanks." Altair said.

Malik bit his lip. He was always afraid of heights. And this is not helping his phobia whatsoever. Altair, sensing his hesitation, just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, have it your way." And with that, he starting moving down the side of the building, making sure to stay along a steady path and gripping tightly onto the small edges. He almost reached the window to the class when he suddenly heard a yelp. He looked up to see Malik in the same position as he was before he started moving down. Altair grinned and yelled, "That's it! Just start moving down and you'll be next to me in no time!" Malik, hearing this, smiled softly and then swallowed down his fear. He put one foot down and looked for a ledge. Once he found a good spot, he kept it there and then let one hand go to move it down. Bad choice. Malik's other hand slipped from the nervous sweat he got from trying to make his dangerous decision.

With no grip on the top ledge, he started falling backwards. Scared, he tried to scream when he started falling down. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to accept his near fate. Then, he felt a jerk in his left arm and his body bounced. He opened one eye and noticed he was hanging from something. He also noticed that he was right in front of his classroom, who happened to have the window open. _Well, isn't that convenient... _He looked up to see that Altair was holding onto his arm and he was straining to keep a hold onto the ledge.

"Malik! Grab the ledge!" Without a moment's rest, he placed one foot onto the window sill and then grabbed the window's edge. Altair, convinced that Malik has enough footing, let go of Malik's arm. Malik then swung himself into the room, nearly hitting a desk. Altair finished climbing down and also swung into the room, more neatly than Malik had done. He clapped a hand onto Malik's back. "Good job! Next time, pay attention to what you're doing." He grinned.

Malik glared at Altair. Altair just shrugged and turned to the class. His smile disappeared when he realized majority of the class was staring at them. Malik soon saw this, too, and he blushed. Altair whispered to him, "Maybe we should sit down..." Malik nodded fast and sat at the desk that he nearly hit. Altair sat next to him. Just then, the bell rang and Mr. Olsen walked in, oblivious to what happened.

"Okay, class, let's get started." He said, turning to the board. Altair tapped Malik's shoulder and Malik looked at him. Altair grinned and snickered.

"He'll never know."

"Unless someone in here tells him..." Malik whispered back, worried.

"I doubt he'll believe them." Altair said, leaning back in his seat, relaxed.

"Yeah, right." Malik said, but smiled anyways. He looked out the window. His face fell.

_Shit, I forgot my bag... _

**A/N: How's that? =) I think this has to be my favorite chapter so far. XD Chapter six will be up soon! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, here's chapter six. =) Really shitty day today, so, you know what? Imma update as much as humanly possible to keep my mind off of today. And considering what happened... It's gonna take some time. XD So, updating will be on my schedule for a good 12 hours! =D I think maybe 6-7 chapters may be added by that time? =) We'll see! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =/**

Bored, Malik started tapping his fingers on the desk. He did like the thrill when nearly falling to his death. He's not quite addicted, but when Altair said "next time," he felt like he wouldn't be able to refuse. He smiled inwardly, hoping this class ended soon. Trigonometry was entirely boring and without his things, he couldn't take down any notes.

Next to him, Altair decided this class wasn't worthy of his time, so he was sketching in his sketchpad. He was intensely focused and Malik believed that there will be no way to gain his attention. Plus, he didn't want to. He enjoyed just looking at Altair's concentrated face. He realized that Altair was one of those types that stick their tongue out when they were highly concentrated. He ended up staring at him for majority of the class. He just couldn't look away.

He jumped when the bell rang. Altair snapped out of his trance and just shrugged, closing his sketchpad and preparing to leave. He looked at Malik as he got up and smiled. "You're drooling. Were you asleep?"

Malik widened his eyes in embarrassment and started wiping at his mouth. "Huh, yeah, yeah, I was..." _I was drooling? Ew... _They left the class together and walked down the hall.

"So, what class do you have next?" Altair asked.

"Heh, I don't even know. I left my stuff at lunch..." Malik said.

"You forgot to grab it when you left to find me?" Altair said dubiously.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled, "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Altair opened his mouth to speak when a voice rang through the halls.

"Malik!" They turned towards the voice and they saw Kadar running up to Malik, not seeing Altair, yet. "You forgot your stuff at lunch," he said, handing it back to him. Malik took it.

"Thanks." He smiled. Kadar smiled back. He glanced over to Altair and then back at Malik. He did a double take when he realized who was standing next to Malik.

He leaned in close to Malik, "You do realize that Altair is right next to you, right?" He whispered to him. Malik rolled his eyes and just nodded. Kadar backed away and just grinned awkwardly. He raised his hand, nervously. "Hi... I'm Kadar, Malik's younger brother." Altair just smiled and shook his hand. "And I assume you're Altair?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you, Kadar." Kadar smiled softly. Altair turned to Malik. "Hey, I have Phys. Ed. next. You?" Malik to a couple seconds to look at his schedule. He frowned.

"I have Technical Theater." Altair, too, frowned.

"Aw, that breaks our streak." He shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll see you around?" He asked, smiling again. Malik grinned stupidly and nodded. "Well, see ya later!" He turned and walked away, giving a slight nod to Kadar in a dismissive manner. Kadar turned to Malik in shock.

"Dude! He's nice! He's totally not what he was before." He said. Malik just nodded, staring after Altair, though he already turned the corner, out of sight. Kadar snapped his fingers in front of Malik's eyes, gaining his attention. "Well, hello there, smiley." He smirked.

"What, man?" Malik said, glaring at him.

Kadar looked him over and just scoffed. "Listen, you got it bad."

Confused, Malik asked, "What the hell do you mean?" Kadar's smirk just got more evil. He ignored Malik's response and turned away, walking to his class which was in the same direction as Malik's. Malik followed behind. All the while, he tried to get him to explain.

Malik heard some voices to the side of him and he turned slightly to see some girls staring at him and covering their mouths as they spoke. One gasped and continued to stare at him in shock. Malik just narrowed his eyes at them, but continued to follow Kadar, who was oblivious to what just happened.

_What the hell was that?_

**A/N: Chapter six! Oh, for those that had read the author's note that was previously considered chapter six, I'll let you know that the problem has been solved. It was actually solved right after I posted that author's note. -_-' But, what the hell. =) It's fixed, so why should I complain? XD Well, more will hopefully be posted within the next few hours! And I know this chapter was short. Sorry! XD Thanks for reading thus far! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, chapter 7. I never thought I'd make it this far. XD Truthfully, I suck at finishing fanfictions. =/ But I must really love this couple if I'm willing to continue it. XD Anyway, onwards to victory! (Battlecry. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. It's all Ubisoft property. =/ Lucky bastards... D'''X**

Malik got to his class, feeling very uncomfortable. The whole way to class, he was stared and gawked at, like he was a walking disaster and people couldn't believe their eyes. He couldn't understand why they were suddenly like this. He was fine for a good 2-3 classes, no one paying so much attention to him, now he's suddenly famous.

He found the auditorium where the class will be held. He walked in and sat as far away from others as possible. If people were going to stare, then he had a feeling they are going to question him on whatever they are thinking about. He tried his best to ignore the stares, but it was getting on his nerves. Class hasn't even started, yet.

Once the stares were becoming unbearable, he turned his head and was about to say something when his face nearly hit the body that mysteriously appeared in front of him. He looked up to see who it was and he was surprised to see Robert. _How the hell did he get outta the principal's office already?_

Robert leaned forward so that he was in Malik's face. And his scowl soon turned into a smile. "Hi there!" Malik, confused, just lifted the corner of his mouth in a poor attempt to smile. Robert backed away. "So... I see you're friends with Altair." Malik stiffened. "Hey, hey, hey, listen. I'm not going to hurt you." He spread his arms about to show he's not carrying any weapons. "See? I'm clean. Now, I don't mind that you're friends with him, but as you saw today, with the fight, he's a bad guy to hang with." He stuffed his hands in his back pockets, stretching a little. He eyed Malik who in return looked like he wanted to just walk away from this. "Tell ya what? If you meet me outside of the school at around seven tonight, I can show you all the reasons why he's an awful person."

Malik, not liking this, just turned his head, hoping Robert will just shrugged and forget about this. Apparently, he wasn't having any of that. So, Malik just sighed and turned back to Robert who stood there patiently. Malik was curious, however. So, he reluctantly agreed. Robert smiled brightly. "Perfect!" He clapped Malik on the back who coughed from the sudden impact. Robert didn't take notice. "I'll see ya at seven, then!" He said, excitedly. He walked away seeming too happy for something like this.

Malik really hoped he didn't get himself into any trouble, but he wanted to know more about Altair. He's sure everything will be alright. For the rest of the class, he noticed more and more people turned from staring to snickering. And every time he looked at them, they would almost start bursting into laughter. If it wasn't for the teacher "shushing" them every two minutes, he'd hear the whole class start their chorus of snickering. _What did I get myself into? _

Class finally ended and he had one more class left. Phys. Ed. He knew that Altair wouldn't be in there since he just had the class. But damn, he wish he did have him in there. He hates Phys. Ed. Don't get him wrong. He has a nice build and he can do a good amount of pushups and the likes, he just hated the sports, which was almost every Phys. Ed. class. He just wants someone he knows to be in there.

He walked through the doors into the gymnasium and sat on the bleachers. He looked to his right and he noticed Shaun sitting there with Desmond. Shaun was ignoring Desmond talk about his "dream girl" while he wasted his time on his laptop. Malik grinned. Some people he knew! He scooted next to them and waved when they noticed him. Desmond smiled and waved back.

"Hey, what's up, man? I didn't know you were in this class." Desmond said. Shaun just typed away on his laptop, ignoring both of their existences.

Malik noticed this and mouthed "What's wrong with him?" to Desmond. Desmond shrugged, obviously having no clue why Shaun is in such a sour mood. Malik just shrugged and turned his head to see two coaches - one male and one female - walked out to the middle of the court, in front of their students.

Malik, Shaun, and Desmond didn't bother to listen to them drawl on about classes. Malik turned to Shaun. "So, whatcha doing on there?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Homework." Shaun said, matter-of-factly. Malik nodded, starting to get even more bored. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone chime. He pulled it out from his pocket, hiding it from the coaches, and he noticed he got a text message from a number he's never seen before. He opened it up.

"Hey, what's up? :-)"

"Who's this?" Malik texted back.

"Oh, lol, I didn't expect you to know. It's me, Altair. :-)"

Malik gasped. "How did you get my number?"

"What kind of greeting is that? -_- And your brother gave it to me. :3"

Malik cursed and praised his brother at the same time. He would have to go light on his punishment this time. "Well, hello, then." He texted back, smiling.

"What? No smiley face for lil' ol' me? :-("

Malik sighed. "Well, hello, then. :) (How's that?)"

"Better. :-)"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?"

"Shouldn't you? :p"

"I have gym, I don't think it really matters all that much." Malik texted, fighting the urge to grin like an idiot.

"Say what?! I just had gym! No fair! We should be in the same class together! xp"

Malik blushed. "... Yeah. Totally unfair. :/ I think you should boycott the school."

"Yeah, I think I will! ;p"

"-facepalm-" Malik choked back a laugh.

":p Sooo... Whaaatcha doing?"

"Sitting here, waiting for class to end. It's reeeallly boring."

"You're telling me. Lol."

"You didn't really laugh, did you?"

"... No." Malik shook his head.

"Then why put 'lol'?"

"Uh, I don't know? Maybe because it's a necessary phrase to put to let people know that they enjoyed what the other person said?"

"I highly doubt it's necessary." Malik smirked.

"Okay, smarty pants, what do you suggest I do?"

"Put 'haha' instead."

"Okay."

":)"

"... HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"o.O The hell? What's so funny?"

"Just trying it out. :-)"

"-_-"

"You know you love me. ;3"

Malik blushed. He didn't know what to say to that. "..."

"What? :-("

"Nothing, nothing."

"TELLL ME!"

"You're never this childish in person. -_-" Malik tried to hide his fading blush and focused on a different subject.

"So? :p I'm different when texting."

"I think I like you better in person."

"Aw! That means so much to me! ;D"

"... Weirdo." Malik put his phone away, not wanting to deal with Altair and his insufferable messages that make Malik's heart nearly fail.

But in all honesty, he was happy as hell right now. Then he remembered he had to meet Robert after school today.

_Should I really go? What will it entail? _

**A/N: Number seven everybody! =D Now, I know I said probably 6-7 chapters, but I think I might be only able to do at least two more chapters, if that. I'm running on zero hours of sleep. XD But there's one part of the story that I definitely want to finish before I decide to hit the hay. And that should be chapter eight. =3 If not eight, totally nine. =) Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks, lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, the more I think about this story, the more I realize this may be more of a drama than it is humor. =/ So, it might be changed. If you think it shouldn't be changed, then go ahead and say so and then I'll weigh my options. =) Well, chapter eight everybody! And yes, this is the chapter I've been thinking about for quite some time. XD I'm thinking ahead of how many chapters I want total on this story and I think it might reach up to thirty chapters. =) Possibly less. =/ Or probably more. =D Onward to victory!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed. T-T **

It's finally the end of Malik's and Kadar's first day of school and it was interesting to say the least. They met some new friends that can be considered good. Kadar now has a stalker, AKA Federico. And Malik now has a friend that is known as a loner and a delinquent amongst the school's population.

Malik and Kadar stood outside with their things on their back, waiting for their mother. After about five minutes, Kadar got tired and sat on the steps that led into the school. "Goddamn, where's mom?"

"How the hell should I know? Hopefully she'll be here soon." Malik said, checking his phone. It was the first time he's check his phone since he ended the conversation between Altair and him. He saw he had four text messages. He just stared at them. They were all from Altair.

"I'm not weird! I'm special. :p"

"Malik, you there? :-)"

"Are you ignoring me? :-("

"Haha, that's okay. I'm right behind you anyway. You can't ignore me now. :3"

After reading that last one, he realized it was sent about two minutes ago. He turned around and there he was. Altair was just standing there with a backpack, that he didn't have before, slung on his left shoulder. He was smiling. His hood was pulled back a little to show his features, but not all the way down. Kadar turned as well, wondering what Malik was staring at. When he saw Altair, he smiled. "Hey, Altair!" He said, standing up.

Altair walked over to them and set his backpack on the ground. "Hey, Kadar." He looked at Malik. "Hey, Malik." He pulled out his phone and shook it a little. "Malik, you never texted me back."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a child." Altair pouted, proving Malik's point.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Waiting for our late mother." Kadar said. Malik nodded. Suddenly, Malik got a text message. He pulled out his phone and checked it. He frowned.

"Great." He said, putting his phone away.

Kadar said, "What?"

"Mom won't be able to get us. She's running late at the office and won't be able to get out until, like, five-ish." Malik said, sighing.

"Aw, hell! How are we going to get home?" Kadar said, pissed.

"I can take you guys."

They both turned to Altair. "Seriously?" Malik said, hopeful.

Altair smiled. "Yeah. I don't mind."

"Wait, you have a car?" Kadar said, getting excited.

"Hell yeah, I got a car." Altair smirked.

"Well, let's go!" Malik said, happy to have Altair take them home.

"Follow me." Altair said, grabbing his backpack and started moving in the direction of the parking lot. Once they got closer, Altair suddenly stopped in his tracks. Malik and Kadar stopped a little after Altair did. They looked at him and they were confused. Altair's shocked face went to anger then to calm. He plastered a smile and said, "Well, let's go." He pushed past them and headed to his car, getting into the driver'sz seat.

Malik and Kadar just stared at the car. Now they know why Altair suddenly stopped. On his car were a bunch of inappropriate words and harsh terms. His car was keyed and damaged. It still seem to be in working condition, but the appearance was ruined. As they got closer, they could see the words more clearly. Kadar just shook his head and got into the backseat. Malik kept his gaze on the most obvious word on the car. "FAGGOT'' was written clearly in black paint that looked permanent on the driver's side of the car. Malik felt sick just looking at it.

Altair leaned out his window and loudly said, "C'mon, Mal! Let's go!" Malik looked at Altair and saw that he was smiling as if nothing was wrong. Malik got into the passenger seat and buckled up. He felt disgusted. _How could they do such a thing...? _Malik looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Kadar looked disgusted as well. And how could Altair be completely okay with this?

Altair started the car, feeling relieved that it still worked. He put the car in reverse and then into drive once he was backed out far enough. He pulled out into the road and started the journey to their house. "So, where do you guys live?"

"298 Malroy Lane..." Kadar said, not really in the mood to talk.

"Okay, coolio. Anybody wanna listen to some music?" Altair asked. Kadar shrugged, leaning back in his seat some more, staring out the window. Altair reached for the dial, but was grabbed by Malik's hand. He was shocked. "Um, I guess no music?" He said, but was ignored. He laughed nervously. "Hey, you guys okay?"

Malik shakingly sighed, "No, we're not okay. How... Can you be okay with this? Someone vandalized your car. With some pretty nasty words..." Altair glanced at Malik then back at the road before shrugging.

"You get used to it after a while." Malik stared at him.

"It happened before?"

"Oh, plenty of times."

"And you're just... Simply okay with this? You don't bother to tell the principal?" Malik asked, feeling worse.

"No... There's honestly no point... The principal is Robert's father. And I know Robert's the one who did it. Everyone may hate me, but Robert's the only one with a passion to destroy my life." Altair said, frowning. "So, he can't get in trouble. For anything. That's why when we get into fights, I kick his ass, then flee. If we all get caught, I'm the only one to get in trouble. And sometimes his goons get in trouble, too, but that's rare." He finished, just as he pulled into their driveway. He put the car into park and then turned it off.

"So... You're not happy here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Altair answered anyways.

"Yep, I can't stand it..." Then he smiled. "But since you two came along, I feel like things have gotten a bit better." Malik smiled softly, as did Kadar. "Well, home, at last." Malik and Kadar unbuckled, grabbing their bags and got out of the car. Malik came around the car to the driver's side.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Altair lighting a cigarette. He glared at him. "What the hell? You smoke?" Altair looked up.

"Uh, yeah. I have since I was, like, thirteen?" Malik widened his eyes.

"And how old are you now?!"

"Nineteen." Altair said, not seeing what the big deal is.

"Dude! Six years!" Malik's anger rose. "You should quit!"

Altair stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes!" Malik practically yelled. Altair sighed.

"Mal, don't worry about me, okay?" He smiled. Malik was still angry, but told himself there was no point in arguing with him.

"Anyways... Would you like to come in?" Malik asked, blushing. Kadar had already went inside, leaving the two outside.

"Nah, I gotta get to work. Maybe some other time, perhaps?" Malik just nodded, feeling disappointed. Altair let the cigarette rest in between his lips as he turned on the car and slowly back out of the driveway. Malik's eyes followed him as he backed out and he waved bye to him when Altair waved at him. He then sped down the street, turning the corner a moment later.

Malik still stood there staring after him like he had that afternoon. The feeling in his chest surely indicates that he misses him already. He sighed. He remembered he had homework so he went inside to get it started.

Several hours went by as he got most of his homework done. "Goddamn... Why so much homework? On my first day? On the first day of school no less!" He pushed it aside, getting annoyed with it. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling stressed. He looked at the clock. It was 5:59 PM and he could hear his mom pull into the driveway.

He got up from his desk and went downstairs. He could hear his mom apologizing to Kadar about not being able to pick them up from school on their first day. Malik interrupted the conversation. "That's why I should get a car." Their mom turned to him.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll have to see what happens." She turned to the refrigerator and started to grab some ingredients for dinner. Malik looked at the car keys on the table and remembered Robert...

"Mom, can I borrow the car tonight?" Malik asked.

Their mom turned and looked at him with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Well, I want to go hang out with some... Friends." Malik said, shrugging. Their mom saw the hesitation before "friends." But she agreed.

"Just make sure you're back by midnight." Malik smiled.

"Thanks, mom." He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled, also, continuing with dinner.

After eating, Malik grabbed the car keys from the table and walked out the door, shouting a quick "yep" to his mom who yelled out the door about his curfew. He got into the parked car and started it up. He backed out and started heading to the school. It was 6:49 PM. He pulled into the parking lot of the school. He got out and looked around.

There appeared to be no one, so he took a look around really quick to see if he can find anyone. "Hello?" He shouted, hoping for an answer. He heard none, so he checked his phone. 7:03 PM. Maybe they're late? He shrugged and turned around so he can go wait at the car. Just then, fist met his face and he was thrown back into someone's arms.

He shouted in pain and tried to push away, but his arms were held behind his back. Feeling the blood trail down into his mouth from his nose, he looked up. There standing in front of him was none other than the filth, Robert de Sable. He was grinning like a madman. Malik scowled and spit out the blood that started to fill in his mouth. Robert came closer to him and he grabbed Malik's jaw, forcing his head up more.

"Well, hello there." Robert said, tightening his grip.

"What the hell do you want, Robert?" Malik said, feeling the pressure on his jaw.

"What do you think I want? If you haven't noticed, I hate Altair. And anyone who associates with him..." He let go of his jaw and swiftly swung his hand around, slapping Malik hard across the face.

"Ah!" Malik shouted, feeling his teeth rattle from the force.

Robert leaned in close again, his breath on Malik's ear. "... Receives pain." He said, finishing his statement. Malik glared up at him. Robert smiled and turned around. He snapped his fingers as he left to go to a hidden car lined up against the curb across from the parking lot. After he left, one out of the four of his thugs, who were wearing ski masks to protect their identity, stepped in front of him and snickered. He formed a fist and let it fly.

Malik yelped from the pain in his abdomen as the four asses started kicking and punching Malik as he went down to the ground. Even when he tried to stand back up, he was knocked down again with a kick to his side. He vision started to blur and he swore most of his ribs were broken. He never endured this much pain before. He never had to.

The four backed off, watching Malik try to get up, but failed. He crumpled to the ground in agony, feeling the pain soar through his nerves. He couldn't breathe right and he swore he lost some of his hearing when one of them kicked him near his head.

"Okay, that's enough." He heard one of them say.

"Yeah. I think it's about time we finished this." He looked up and tried to make sense of the situation. All he could see was blurred figures surround him. He faintly heard a swish sound, but he figured it was just his mind playing tricks with him.

One of the blurred figures came forward and started to crouch down. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the figure brought a shining silver object closer to his face. When it did get close, he realized it was a blade. He couldn't even react to it, he was in so much pain. All he could think was that he was going to die tonight. All because he met Altair...

Just then, the figure's hand was kicked and the blade went flying. It must've hit someone, considering the loud hiss in pain near him. Another figure appeared and started moving too fast for Malik to see it clearly. He tried to get up again, but he was pushed down softly and was told to stay down. He listened.

He could hear the thugs retreating, he started to get up again. This time, he was granted his wish. In fact, more than he asked for. He felt himself being lifted up and carried away. Where, he did not know. He was placed in a seat and was buckled in. He soon figured it was a car. Then he heard the engine start up and he was being taken somewhere again. He rolled his head to the side to get a better picture of who his savior was.

But before he could see who it was, he blacked out.

**A/N: Well, how was that fight scene? =D And I'm completely sorry! I was going to write and post more, but I fell asleep in the middle of this chapter and I didn't wake up till noon. DX And I was busy for the rest of the day getting supplies for this upcoming school year. . But all's well! =D My longest chapter yet! I swears it! XD Thank you for reading! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. =) I know I've been slowing down on writing, but I'll try more to update. =) So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

Malik woke several hours later in pain. He turned his head to the left and groaned. His mom was there sitting in a chair, looking like she's been crying. Malik attempted to sit up and his mom noticed this. She gasped and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him."Oh, thank goodness!"

"Mom? I had a really weird dream..." Malik started, feeling some pain shoot up his back from sitting up. His mom pulled away and helped him with the pillows so it's more comfortable for him. "I had a dream that I was being attacked by these masked figures... Then suddenly someone saved me." He said, looking at his mom. "I was placed in a car and we started leaving. I swear I heard him call my name, telling me to try to stay awake. It sounded, strangely, like Altair."

"That's because it was." Malik looked up from his mom to see Altair standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He took a sip from the soda in his hands and he was leaning against the doorframe. Malik was surprised to see him in his house. _The hell is he doing here?_

"What do you mean?" Malik said.

"That wasn't a dream, Malik. You were ambushed. By Robert." Malik suddenly remembered Robert's face, just before he started getting his ass kicked.

Malik sighed. "Well, that explains the pain in my body..." Altair came over and sat at the end of Malik's bed and stared into his eyes.

"Malik, I think it's best... If we weren't friends anymore." Malik widened his eyes at the suggestion. He didn't want to do that. Altair was his first true friend here and he didn't want to lose him. Even Kadar liked him.

"Why would you say that?" Malik said, leaning forward. His mom placed her hand gently on his chest to have him lay back down, but he moved her hand away. Altair sighed and pushed his hoodie back so he can fully look at Malik.

"Malik, the only reason for him to do this to you is because you're friends with me. Same goes for Kadar. I'm worried he'll get worse than you." He said, standing up. "I'm just saying we shouldn't conti-"

"No."

Altair stared at him in shock. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" He turned his body completely to Malik and Malik's mom just looked between the two, feeling the tension.

"Exactly what I mean. No, I don't want to stop. I like hanging out with you and so does Kadar." At the mention of his name, Kadar came into the room with several mugs of coffee for the four of them. "I don't care if he doesn't like us being friends. He can get the hell over it. I'm not scared of him." He glared at Altair, daring him to speak against him. When he didn't, he continued, "As for Kadar, I'll protect him. He's my baby brother and I won't let that bastard hurt him." Altair looked at Kadar to see him blush as he gave a mug to their mother and gave one to Malik. Malik sipped it carefully. "Listen Altair. I appreciate that you want to protect us, but I know that I can protect myself. And Kadar, if needed."

Altair finally cut in, sounding frustrated. "Protect yourself? That's a laugh. If you can protect yourself, you wouldn't be in this situation right now." He gestured to Malik's broken and bruised body laying on the bed. Malik glanced down at himself and at the bandages. His left arm lay limply in his lap and he frowned, remembering the fight and how he failed to protect himself. "You're lucky I came just in time before they decided to carve your face like a goddamn pumpkin! I'm surprised you're not dead from the beating your body took. You should be in the hospital right now, but I decided to take you home first, to have your mom take a look at you. I mean, look at your arm..."

Malik stared into his lap, trying his damned hardest not to curse at himself for being an idiot. He should've known not to go there, now look at him. He might lose his one and only best friend. Even worse, he might lose his brother if he continued with this. "Just, Malik, may-"

"Okay."

Altair, getting annoyed with being interrupted, came closer to Malik and smiled softly. He knew this was best for all of them. "Okay, good."

"Teach me how to fight." Malik said, looking at him. Altair, taken by surprised, looked at Kadar and their mother. They were also speechless. What could they make of this?

"What?" Altair asked.

"I said, 'teach me how to fight.'" He rubbed the pain from his left arm, hoping it'll heal right. "You're right. I can't protect myself. But, if I want to protect myself AND Kadar, then I need to learn how to fight." He smiled and his face reddened just a smidge. "And I can't think of a better person to do it, than you."

Altair turned around and ran his hand through his hair, thinking it over. Malik continued talking. "No matter what, though, I don't want to lose you. We may have just met, but you're the only one that made me truly smile and laugh. It felt great to do that again." Malik reddened even further. He looked away, trying to calm his blush.

Altair looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Is this a confession, Malik?" Malik, taken aback, shook his head harshly.

"Oh, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" He couldn't even look directly into Altair's eyes. But he heard Altair laugh and it was the first time he heard it since yesterday. He smiled and just enjoyed the moment. Altair rubbed his chin, still chuckling.

"Well... I guess I could teach you some things." Malik grinned even more. "Okay!" Altair suddenly clapped his hands, startling everyone. "Here's the plan. I'll teach you the basics and go from there. I need to know how fast of a learner you are."

"Alright!" He moved a bit to try to get off the bed, but he yelped and collapsed back down in pain. "Ohhh..."

Altair shook his head. "Not now. First things first. We need to get you to the hospital. And then, we'll let you heal for some time. I think you should stay home for a while." He said, helping Malik get out of the bed. His mom started pulling clothes out of the closet for him to wear.

Kadar grew excited. "Will you also teach me?"

Altair turned to Kadar and smiled, "I'll think about it." Kadar pouted and Altair just laughed. They got Malik dressed and he groaned the whole time. Then they got him downstairs. He groaned the whole way. They got him into Altair's car and he complained the whole time it took to get him in there.

Altair turned and glared at Malik. "I swear to god, you're just groaning on purpose. You're not really hurt." Malik glared right back.

"Of course I'm hurt." He stuck his tongue out at him. "But... It is fun to piss you off." And Malik laughed.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Altair mocked Malik's laughter. Then he started the car, leaving Kadar and their mother back at the house. They rode to the hospital in silence. But Malik's mind was going through many thoughts a second. He couldn't process them all. Except for one.

_Robert is going to pay... _

**A/N: So, how was chapter 9? =) I'm sorry I've gotten a bit slow in updating. I've become distracted with stuff at home. =/ Also, I might be going down to Maryland for vacation. Just for around two weeks, but I can tell you now, I most likely will NOT be updating, considering I won't have my laptop with me and I'll be hanging out with friends that I haven't seen since 2008. =/ But once I'm back, I'll be updating like crazy till college starts. XD Well, hopefully ten will be up soon! I'll try my best! ^_^ Thanks again! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is where it starts to get difficult to write the story. XD Not like, "I can't write that, that's too sad." No, more like, "How the HELL am I supposed to write that?" XD Don't worry, I figured it out the best that I could. =) So, if this isn't written as well as the others, that's why. XD Well, enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =/**

A week has passed and Malik still laid in his hospital bed. He was flipping through the channels on the television and realized that they never have the good shows on. _Where the hell is Cartoon Network? _He thought, irritated. A nurse walked in and smiled at Malik.

"Well, you seem to be doing better." She said, placing the clipboard on the table next to him. He smiled back and turned off the television.

"Yep. Do you think I'll be able to go home soon? I'm missing too much school." Malik said, frowning.

She giggled softly. "Well, I can't guarantee that you'll be leaving in the next few days, but you'll be gone before another week is up." She waved at a hidden person behind the curtain that separated Malik and the other patient. "And speaking of homework, someone's here with your schoolwork." Malik glanced over and saw Altair coming from behind the curtain, a smile playing on his face. His hood was up and he had his backpack strap on his left shoulder.

"Hey." He said. Malik slowly nodded, turning back to the nurse who started talking again.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to get some work done." She picked up the clipboard again, placing it against her chest. "If you need any help - medical wise - don't hesitate to beep me." She smiled and turned to walk out. Once she left, Altair came closer to Malik and set his backpack on the floor. He sat on the bed, facing Malik.

"Surprised to see me?" Malik nodded.

"Well, the last I saw you is when you dumped me here. Like, a week ago." Malik said, scowling.

"I know, I know. I do need to go to school and all." Altair said, grabbing his backpack to start pulling out homework.

"Well, I'd LOVE to go to school, too, you know. But, I can't." He said, sighing. Altair didn't say anything as he started putting all of Malik's work in front of him, which seemed to take up most of his bed. Malik groaned. "This is all of it?"

"Nope, I still have a truckload outside. But they wouldn't let me bring the truck in with me. Can you believe them?" Altair faked a scoff and smirked.

"Wise-ass." Malik said, glaring at him. He reached over and picked up the book that was assigned to them to read. "Macbeth? Sounds interesting."

"I've already read it." Altair said, taking some pencils out of his pocket for them to use.

"Is it any good?" Malik inquired, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, it's pretty decent." Altair said, smiling. Malik glanced at him and noticed he was just staring at him with that dreamy look plastered on his face. Malik blushed and looked away, pretending like he hadn't noticed. Suddenly Altair, ever so slowly, scooched up closer to Malik, keeping his eyes on him. Malik kept his gaze away, but was clearly aware of Altair's actions.

Once Altair was closer to Malik, he placed his right hand over Malik, immobilizing him. With his other hand, he slowly reached up and traced his thumb on his cheek. Malik jumped, but never looked up. He then moved his thumb to Malik's lips and he softly rubbed against them, feeling moisture from when Malik licked his lips.

Malik took the chance and looked up. He slightly regretted it when he saw that Altair was leaning closer. He could feel his heart beating faster and he didn't know why he didn't push him away and stop this. He slowly closed his eyes as he waited for Altair's lips to make contact with his. Centimeters away, they could feel the heat from each other's breaths and they almost touched when the patient next to them started to have a seizure and the heart monitor beeped like crazy.

They both jumped away from each other when nurses and doctors came running in, trying to analyze the situation. Altair and Malik, forgotten about what was happening between them, watched the doctors and nurses scramble about, attempting to keep the patient alive long enough to get him to the Emergency Rooms.

Once they finally left, ignoring the fact that they were in the room, Altair turned to Malik and blushed. "Um... That was unexpecting."

"Yeah... Yeah, it was." They both chuckled nervously. An awkward silence filled the room and Malik just tapped the book, trying to calm his heart. Altair suddenly sighed and stood up.

"Well, I should leave you alone so you can get some work done." He smiled.

Malik just stared at him, feeling sad that he had to leave so soon, but he also felt that it was for the best, especially what happened. So, he just agreed. "Yeah."

Altair picked up his backpack and swung it onto his back. "Well, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah... Come back, uh, soon?" He asked. Altair raised an eyebrow but grinned.

"Totally. Well, get better!" He said, leaving the room. Malik just looked at his hands in his lap and thought about what happened. He blushed.

_Did that... Mean anything?_

**A/N: Another short chapter, but eh. Oh, by the way, the time zone of this story is supposed to be their whole senior year. Kadar, junior, but same diff. So, be expecting some time skips and more chapters. I personally hate time skips, because I love knowing everything that happens. XD But, I unfortunately have to do this, or else I'll put every single day in the story and if you hadn't noticed, I tend to write several chapters based on one day, so that could soon equal up to, like... More than 300 chapters? Maybe less. O.o I don't think I can write that much. XD I also noticed I talk too much on these Author's Notes... Haha. Well, hopefully I can figure out the next chapters, since this was a pain to think of. OH! To those asking about if Malik loses his arm and/or Kadar, I can say that I do prefer to have a happy ending... Haha. XD But if you personally want to know, go ahead a PM me. =) I don't want to give it out and spoil it for the others that want to read on and see what happens. Coolio? =) Look for chapter 11~! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMFG. I was able to write a chapter! I'm using my friend's laptop and she's busy watching her boyfriend play Batman. XD So, NSNL it is! ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed. .**

Malik walked up the stairs to the school. He was actually happy to see this school, despite what had happened the first night he came to this very school. It's been a week since he got out of the hospital, but his mom still wanted him to rest, so she kept him home. No matter how much he bitched about wanting to go, she wouldn't let him.

Kadar would go to school and grab as much schoolwork that he could for Malik, but he knew he was still behind. Most of the work he couldn't do because he didn't have the notes and had no clue on how to do it. He just said "fuck it" and watched television instead.

Altair hasn't been coming over like he said he would and Malik doesn't know why. He was disappointed every day to find that Altair didn't come over. Finally, he's back at school and he's hoping to see Altair. He already remembered his which and where his classes were, so he just headed in the direction of his first class, AP English.

He walked in and searched Altair. He's excitement to see him dropped when Altair was nowhere to be found. He frowned, but just went to his seat and sat down. He didn't pay attention in class. He was looking at the door and the clock, hoping that Altair was just late and would walk in any second.

When the bell rang and there was still no Altair, his hope was nearly diminished. He got up and walked through the door. He continued with his classes. But despite the fact that Altair was pretty much a no-show, Malik still had a pinch of hope that Altair will walk around the corner. But, he never did.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Malik got his lunch and sat down with his friends. Although he was hungry, he didn't touch his lunch. Leonardo noticed this.

"Hey, you okay?" He said, taking a bite out of his PB&J.

"Yeah… Just fine." He said, turning his head away from him and rested his chin in his hand. Leonardo saw through his guise and pressed further.

"Bullshit," he moved so he was directly in front of Malik. "Tell little ol' Leo."

Malik sighed and looked into Leonardo's eyes. He debated whether he should talk to him or not. He weighed his options. Talk to no one and get no answers, talk to the other friends who despise Altair so much for little reasons or talk to Leonardo who, despite his hate for Altair, still has an attitude to listen to anyone and everyone about problems of any kind, even about someone he can't stand.

He chose the latter. "Well, it's about Altair…"

"Yes?" He knew he chose the right option.

"Well, I haven't seen or talked to him in forever…" He picked at his food, trying to bring his appetite back up from when he lost it a few minutes ago. "He wasn't in school today, either."

"Oh, yeah, I guess no one told you." He said, drinking some of his water. Malik raised his eyebrows and stilled his fork.

"Told me what?" Malik questioned, pushing his food away.

"Well, he went to school the day after he went to see you at the hospital last week and he was in lunch." He paused and took another bite of his sandwich. "He was sitting next to the same tree that you saw him at on your first day and suddenly, Robert came over to start some more stupid shit about nothing. And you know how Altair always plays it cool up until Robert throws the first punch?"

Malik nodded. Leonardo continued, "Well, Altair threw the first punch." Malik widened his eyes in surprise, but listened to him. "Apparently Altair was pissed at him for something, but no one knew what." He realized then that no one knows about who did the damage to him. But he decided to play along and waited for him to continue. "Altair just started to kick the shit out of Robert and even after the security guards came to stop him, Altair would not let go. It took up to five guards to get him off and after about six minutes of resistance, he finally let go. But not without giving one last kick to Robert's face which knocked him the fuck out." Leonardo said, laughing. "Last I heard, he walked away unscathed, but Robert had plenty of his bones broken. It looks like Robert will be out for quite some time."

Malik, trying to process all this information, just put his hands on the table. "Uh, well, what is his punishment?" He said.

"Altair's? Well, last I knew, he was just suspended. This happened about a week or so ago, so I don't remember for how long. Not that I really care." He finished and drank some of his water, twisting the cap back on after a few gulps. Malik just nodded his head in thanks for telling him about Altair.

Malik went through the rest of the day in a daze, thinking about what happened to Altair. When will he see him again? When the bell rang for the end of school, he was thankful. He walked out of the building and headed to the parking lot to get in his car. His mom didn't work today, so she let him take the car to school and Kadar was sick with a cold. Federico was deeply saddened when he heard this and he walked around the school, moping. Malik had done the same, knowing about Altair.

When he reached his car, he unlocked it and got in, starting it up to turn the radio on. He closed the door and put his seatbelt on. He started reaching for some gum in the glove department when he got a text message. He opened it up and read the text.

"Hey. Can't really talk, but I want to see you. I'm sorry for not coming to see you as promised, so I hope you're not mad. Come meet me at the docks at 8 tonight. I hope you'll come." Malik softly smiled, but was still surprised to see Altair's text. He didn't waste any moment in texting back, saying he'll see. He'll come, no doubt, but he doesn't want Altair to get his hopes up. He wanted to fuck with him for not coming to see him like he promised.

He started the engine to the car and backed up. He pulled out of the parking lot and went to home. On his way, he started wondering about what Altair wanted. He knew to see him, but what else? And why did Altair want to see him so badly? Along the way, he couldn't hide his smile. He was excited to see him again and he just can't deny it. He seriously missed him.

He pulled into his driveway and shut the car off. He grabbed his backpack from the backseat and headed into the house. He kissed his mom's cheek who had greeted him at the door.

"Hey, mom. I need the car again tonight." Malik said, setting his backpack on the seat of the dining table. His mom looked him questioningly.

"What for?"

"Um… To go see Altair?" He couldn't lie to his mom. She started smiling and went back to the dishes.

"Hmm, well, okay." She said. Malik, confused at her fast approval, stared at her.

"Wait, seriously? Just like that?"

She turned back towards him and stared right back. "Uh, duh? This is Altair we're talking about." She went back to the dishes. "He did save you. I don't see what's so wrong with going to see a good person."

Malik blushed, but didn't say anything. "Okay, thanks, mom." He hugged her and took the stairs to go to his room. He sat on his bed and thought about tonight. He didn't know why, but he felt like this was a date. He blushed even harder. "No. This is not a date." He said, trying to tell himself otherwise. It was close to four and he still had some time to kill.

He weighed his options again. Do homework that he should do, considering he was behind? Or watch televisions because his favorite shows were coming on a little bit. He thought hard about this when he realized he left his backpack downstairs. He weighed his options again.

Go down to get my backpack and do that homework he really should do? Or be lazy and leave it down there and just watch television? It didn't take him long to decide to choose the latter. He laid down on his bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He changed it to Cartoon Network and watched Adventure Time. They had a marathon playing, so he watched as much as he could so time will fly by and he could go see Altair.

Once 7:00 came around, he turned off the television and got up. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got in and started to wash every part of his body. He wanted to feel clean for when he went to go see Altair.

He turned off the shower and got out. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and crossed the hall to his bedroom. He went to his closet and thought about what he was going to where. "Fancy? Hell no. Dressy? Nah. Casual? Most likely." He said, rummaging through his t-shirts. He finally stopped on a tight designer t-shirt and went with dark skinny jeans that weren't too tight, but not too loose.

After he got dressed, he looked at the clock. 7:32. _Not too bad_, he thought. He'll leave now so he can get there on time, in case of traffic. He went downstairs and kissed his mom goodnight, considering he didn't know when he'll be back home. He went outside and got in the car. He pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the docks and hoped to get there on time.

He got there five minutes early. He pulled into the parking lot and only saw a few cars parked a few spots away. He pulled out his phone to see a text message. He opened it and read it.

"Hey, I'm already here. I hope you came." He texted him back saying he just got there and was wondering where he was. In the middle of sending, another message popped up. Frustrated, he pulled it up. It was from Altair. "Never mind, I already see you. : - )" He looked up from the message to see Altair standing next to his window. He jumped.

"Dammit, Altair! You nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack!" Altair laughed and apologized. Malik calmed down and got out of his car, nearly hitting Altair with the door. Altair glared at him, but Malik just smirked. "Well, what do you want?"

Altair frowned from the sudden tone. "Um, I wanted to see you and all."

"And?" He inquired.

"And… I don't know? Wanna go somewhere? Or something?" Altair said, looking away. Malik couldn't hold it any longer. He smiled.

"How about… We just enjoy the view?" He said, gesturing to the lake. It glistened in the moonlight and the waves were settled in a quiet rhythm. Altair smiled and nodded. They walked over to one of the docks and sat down, letting their legs fall over the edge. They were inches from the water, but they weren't close enough to have the water touch their shoes. They just enjoyed each other's companies, letting the silence fall upon them.

Malik turned to Altair and he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Leonardo today. He looked back at the water and tried to think of a way to talk to him about this. "Well, Leonardo and I talked today…"

Altair didn't turn to him, but responded, "About what?"

Malik gulped. "About you and Robert." Altair visibly stiffened. He lowered his gaze to stare at his feet.

"Well… We did get into a fight." Malik nodded.

"Yeah, Leonardo said that. How long were you suspended?"

"Just two weeks." Malik nodded again, pleased that it wasn't that long. A week already went by so he just had to wait a few more days.

"Now… Why?" Altair looked at him like he had two heads.

"Really, Malik? You don't know why?" Malik shook his head, but he did have a pretty good idea as to why he did do what he did. Altair turned away. "I was pissed. I didn't like the fact that he did that… I never said I was going to get revenge, but I never said I wasn't, either. But I told myself not to." He leaned back on his hands. He looked at the stars that seemed to burn brighter that night. "When I saw him in lunch… All hell broke loose. My mind went blank. I turned into a bull and Robert was a piece of red cloth. All I could see was him and all I felt was the need to punch his face in. So… I did." He turned to look Malik in the eyes.

"He deserved it, Malik. He absolutely deserved it." Malik just nodded.

"How come you didn't get that long of a suspension?" He asked.

"Well, I told the principal why I did it. He didn't care, but this story got out to the Board of Ed. and the principal was told that if he didn't split the suspension to the both of us, he was going to get fired. So," he smiled. "No one really gave a shit that Robert was the son of the principal. But…" He frowned and looked away again. "He should've got worse punishment other than a week suspension…" Malik raised his eyebrows.

"What?! He only got a fuckin' week?!" He yelled. Altair nodded distastefully. "What the fuck?!" Malik said, turning away.

"I know, I know. I wish he got longer. But the Board of Ed. is just happy that he got a suspension at all. And while he's in the hospital, his suspension is ticking away. I heard he was already doing better. He should be back tomorrow or the next day." Malik just sat there, seething. There was nothing he could do, so he just sat there, soaking in the information.

Altair was about to say something when Malik suddenly got up. He turned away without a sound and started walking back to the parking lot. Altair didn't look back, knowing that Malik wanted to be alone. He closed his eyes and just relished the feel of the cool wind. He leaned his head into his hands.

Footsteps could be heard behind him and they were coming fast. He snapped his head up and turned around to see Malik running. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and Altair blushed. "What the hell…?" Once Malik got closer he realized that Malik wasn't going to stop. Altair stood up and got out of the way.

Malik took a running leap and did a cannonball in the water. He surfaced and spit out some of the water, grinning like an idiot. Altair just stared at him in astonishment. He finally found his voice and he ran his hand through his hair. "What the flying fuck, Malik?"

Malik swam closer to Altair and he leaned in closer to try to bring Malik up. He made a huge mistake when Malik suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him in, clothes and all. He yelped and slammed into the water head first. Malik helped him resurface. "Hey." He said, smiling. Altair started coughing and he was cursing at Malik. "Calm down, calm down."

"I can't fuckin' calm down! I can't swim, you idiot!" Altair held onto Malik's shoulders, trying to keep himself above water. He raised his eyebrows at him, but started laughing. "It's not funny!" He shivered. "And it's fuckin' freezing in here!"

Malik put his hands on Altair's waist. He blushed and tried to say something when Malik came closer, whispering in his ear. "Let me help you, then." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Altair gasped from the sudden intrusion, but shut up when he realized that his lips were an inch away from Malik's. His breathing seemed to come slower. His heart beat slowed when he realized he wasn't in any immediate danger.

When he felt like he was going to sink under again, he yelped and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck. He buried his face right under his ear and his breath came out hot against Malik's skin. Malik gasped and tried to pull away, but Altair wasn't letting go, in fear of sinking and then drowning.

Malik tried again. "Altair, I can't stay afloat like this. You need to back up some." And to prove his point, their bodies started going under the water. Altair pushed away when he realized this and tried to keep arm's length. Enough for Malik to swim, but just enough to keep himself afloat. He smiled.

"Okay, okay, this is working." Altair said, happily.

"Yep. Now, doesn't this water feel refreshing?" Altair glared at him.

"I'm mad at you for pulling me in." He said, sticking his tongue out, childishly.

"Well, this is payback for not coming to see me."

"Hey! I was suspended!" Altair said, offended.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that, but were you placed under house arrest? I doubt that. You know, you could've come see me at my house…" He said. Altair just stared at him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't even think about that…" Malik just softly smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I lived." Altair glared at him.

"Well, if you're okay with it, don't bitch." It was Malik's turn to be childish. He stuck his tongue out. Altair smiled, then. He took the chance to slide his hand up to Malik's face and he wiped away some wet bangs that stuck to his forehead. He rested his hand on the back of Malik's head and slowly pulled him in closer.

He waited to see if Malik will reject him, but when he didn't get a bad reaction, he continued. They closed their eyes and their lips touched in a small peck. Malik felt sparks run up his spine. He never kissed anyone before and he's happy to know that Altair, a man he just met, was his first.

He was about to deepen the kiss when Altair jerked back and smacked into the supporting column of the dock. Malik stared at him in confusion as he watched Altair panicking, searching the water for something. "What's wrong?" He asked. Altair continued to look, but answered him anyways.

"T-there's something in the water!" He stuttered.

"Um, fish, maybe?" He said, swimming closer to Altair. His response didn't comfort the scared man, so he just chuckled. "Hey, let's get out, okay? It's starting to get cold anyways." Altair didn't hesitate as he turned around and grabbed onto the ledge of the dock and pull himself up with the help of Malik. He turned around and grabbed Malik's hand, helping him up.

Once they were on the dock, they started walking to the parking lot. Altair was shivering along the way and his teeth were chattering. Malik glanced at him, but didn't say anything until they got to his car. Altair was about to go to his when Malik grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the passenger side of the car. Confused, Altair spoke, "W-what?"

"I'm taking you to my house so you can get a shower and get warm." Malik said, opening the door for him to get in.

Altair shook his head. "No, I'm good. One, I can do that when I get to my house. And two, I don't want to get your car wet." Malik just placed his hand on his hip.

"Listen, Altair. I'm wet, too, you know. And another thing, you'll die of a cold before you get home. So, I'm taking you home. Got it?" He said, pushing Altair in the car without listening to another protest. He went around the car and got in his seat. "We'll come back after you're dry and warm to pick up your car." Altair just smiled and nodded, losing the urge to continue with his stubbornness, considering Malik's seem beat him in that department.

Malik start driving away and he glanced over at Altair. He was staring out the window and was smiling. He continued to shiver, but he seemed to be controlling it. Malik turned back to the road.

_We… Kissed._

**A/N: ****Was this chapter amazing? XD It's my longest one. =3 I'm so happy I was able to update at least one chapter~! ^_^ I'm having a great time down in Maryland. It's so much fun! Well, I don't really have much to say other than thanks for for reviews~! As always, they are amazing to read. ^_^ Chapter 12 will hopefully done soon! Thanks, lovelies!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I finally decided I'm just gonna rewrite it. XD I've neglected this story sooo badly. Dx But, here is the 12th chapter~! ^_^ I hope you enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =/**

Malik pulled into the driveway of his house and turned the key to shut off the car. He relaxed into the seat and breathed in slowly. The whole ride home, he thought about the small kiss they shared. It was very, very small, but he could feel the tingle travel through his veins and needless to say, he enjoyed it.

He never even thought that he was gay, but who was he kidding? For years, he noticed boys more than girls. But the typical jocks being homophobes and no one else to turn to, he tried to deny this fact and just sworn off dating altogether.

He sighed, trying to vanquish the past memories from his mind. He looked over at Altair and almost busted his ass laughing. Altair had a long strand of drool hanging from his mouth and it was trailing down his chin and sliding down his neck. His head was tilted back and he was sleeping. He must've been so tired that he fell asleep almost right away after they pulled away from the docks.

Malik was so mesmerized by his sleeping form, he felt like he wouldn't dare wake Altair up. But, Altair must've sensed they were there from the lack of vibration from Malik's vehicle that he woke up. Slowly, but surely, he straightened his head. He groaned and maneuvered his head to crack his neck. That's when he felt the drool. He paused and reached his hand up and dragged it across the liquid and his face changed as he did it. It went from confusion to pure disgust. "Ew." He said, wiping the drool away completely now.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Malik said, smiling at him.

"But..." Altair motioned outside. "It's night time." Malik laughed.

"I know, I know. Joking here." Altair smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He made an attempt to laugh, but ending up yawning instead. "So, we're finally at your house."

"Yeah. Let's get inside so we don't freeze our asses off." Malik said as he unlocked the car doors and stepped out. Altair followed suit and they both entered the house. Malik's mom greeted them both at the door and Altair nodded and smiled at her without saying a word.

"Hey, mom." Malik said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." Turning to Altair, she said, "Well, long time, no see. How have you been?"

Altair looked to Malik and said, "Well, things weren't that great... Until tonight." Malik blushed, trying decipher what he had meant.

"Oh? How so?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, let's just say, I really missed Malik." Altair said, giving a slight smirk to Malik. Malik's blush deepened and he turned away.

"Uh... Where's Kadar?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"He already went to bed. He was tired." She said, turning to go into the living room. "By the way, it's kinda late. If you want to, Altair, you can stay the night."

Malik widened his eyes and looked at him. He was smiling. "Well, I guess I could... But how would you feel about that, Malik?"

"Uh..." He looked away. "Well, mom said it's okay, so sure?" Altair grinned.

"Great!" He said, obviously happy. Malik in turned smiled. Altair's cheerful attitude just puts him in a better mood.

"Well, wanna come up to my room?" Altair nodded and they both headed up to his room. He called over his shoulder, telling his mom good night and she said the same in return. They entered his room and they sat on the bed, sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "Uh, now that you're in here... What do you wanna do?"

Altair thought for a second. "Have you ever heard of PewDiePie?" Malik gave him a confused look and shook his head. "Well, let's watch some of his videos." He said, grinning.

Malik shrugged and went to his computer. "Where can we find him?"

"YouTube." Malik typed in the address and then turned to Altair.

"You search him." Altair shrugged and typed in his name. Once the search results appeared, he clicked on one of the videos.

"This is a montage of funniest moments he did while playing video games." Altair said, pausing the video so it can load.

"What is he about?" Malik said, sounding bored.

"Well, he plays horror games and records his reactions while he plays them. It's funny and it can be thrilling at the same time." Altair stated, grinning. "He's really funny."

Malik sighed, "Whatever you say."

"You won't regret it." He played the video again after a decent amount of it loaded. As it started, Malik watched with boredom. But as it progressed, he realized this guy wasn't half bad. At points where this guy jumped, he jumped as well. He nearly died from laughter at other parts. When it finally ended, he already wanted to watch another one. "Sooooo... I'm guessing you like him?"

"Yeah! He's really funny." He said, clicking another video. "What's his name again? PeePieDie? Or Something?" Altair laughed.

"PewDiePie." Malik smiled and continued to watch the video, laughing every so often.

Altair paid no mind to the video, but instead watched Malik enjoying himself. He always loved watching him smile and/or laugh. He was happy being around him. The happiest he's ever been. He feels like Malik is the only person to ever truly know who he was or what he's like. He finally felt appreciated.

He slowly stood up and grabbed the mouse. He paused the video and Malik frowned. "Altair, what the hell?" Then he saw the way he was looking at him and he got nervous. "Um, Altair?" Altair smirked and leaned forward, trying to capture Malik in a sudden kiss. Malik yelped and backed up, tripping on his chair and falling backwards. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Altair just laughed and proceeded to move the chair. When he noticed Altair still had that look, he started crawling back a little. He finally got up and Altair stood in front of him. When Malik took a step back, Altair took a step forward. He eventually backed Malik to the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, hitting the soft cushion.

Altair proceeded to get on top of him, straddling his hips. Malik just blushed and tried to calm his heartbeat. He was failing in that attempt and he watched as Altair moved a little to turn off the lamp, which was the only light source other than the computer, but even it's light was that great.

The room flooded with darkness and he could feel Altair lean forward and capture his lips. He felt his body relax in pleasure. He reached up and grabbed the back of Altair's head, deepening the kiss.

_Well, this is a definitely an unexpected turn of events..._

**A/N: Who's going to yell at me for not finishing this lemon? XD Well, this was a semi-short, semi-long chapter. Don't know, really. XD But I think things are definitely escalating more into the story. =) If you couldn't tell already. ;D Well, I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible~! Thanks, Lovelies~! Oh, by the way, PewDiePie is extremely amazing. XD You guys should totally take a look at him on YouTube. =3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, I'm finally back. =) And I reread my last chapter and I realized... Some spelling and grammar errors... I'm so sorry to those that noticed and wanted strangle me. XD But, I have an excuse! It was late at night and I already was so tired, sooooo... Yeah. XD Best excuse I could come up with. XD But, anyways~! I also noticed that some were not quite happy with the lemon scene. Well, lack of. XD I love being evil~ =) So, here's chapter 13~! I hope this will be a long one as I type it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. DX**

"_Nn..." Malik moaned as Altair bit into his neck, sucking the salty flesh. "Ah!" He hissed in pain as Altair let the flesh go with a pop, leaving a rather noticeable bruise that was forming fairly quickly. He sighed in content as his partner licked the wound. _

_When Altair sat up, Malik stared up at him with lust filled eyes. He wanted him. Badly. He was about to tell him to come back down, but Altair smirked. He raised his eyes questionably, but hesitated in asking. "Roll over." _

"_What?" He wanted to make sure he heard right. _

"_Turn around." Altair said, still smirking as he started to unbuckle his pants belt. Malik blushed. He knew where this was going. He made no sound as he got up slightly to turn around, as he started to turn, he realized he was too close to the edge and he started falling. He the ground with a- _

"Oof!" Malik said, hitting face first into something. Goddamn, that hurt.

"Ow! What the fuck, that was a rude awakening..." It took Malik a few seconds to recognize that voice and he lifted his head a little to find that he was an inch away from Altair's face. Their noses were practically touching and Malik could feel his warm breath on his lips.

He blushed and pushed himself off before Altair could react himself. "W-what the hell?! What are you doing on my floor?!" Altair sat up, rubbing his forehead in hopes to disperse the migraine that was threatening to appear. He then proceeded to stretch, trying to get the kinks out. He took his time answering the very impatient Malik's question.

"Well, I'm guessing you forgot about last night." Altair said, eyeing him.

"Well, I guess so. Will you kindly remind me what the hell happened last night?" Malik asked, growing irritable.

Altair sighed. "Well, we came home from the docks and your mom offered me to stay the night. I said, sure, and we came up here and I showed you PewDiePie, do you remember any of that?" Malik nodded. He did, in fact, remember that. "And well, we just continued to watch them and you ended up falling asleep while watching one his videos." Malik doesn't remember that.

"Oh." Malik said.

"Yeah. Well, I took the liberty of turning off your computer and putting you into bed. I didn't want to intrude your privacy, so I just left you dressed as you were. I didn't bring any clothes, obviously, so I slept like this." He gestured to his clothes that were still slightly wet from "swimming" in the docks.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I should've got you something else to wear and wash those." Malik said, feeling guilty. Altair laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. They were mostly dried and I didn't feel any discomfort. But, either way, I set up a makeshift bed for myself on the floor. I fell asleep almost instantly."

Malik thought about this. He suddenly remembered his dream and he blushed, which brought Altair to stare at him. But he also realized that he was, indeed, a dream. He looked away, disappointed.

Altair didn't questioned him, but instead yawned. "What time is it?" He asked, drowsily. Malik stood up and went to his alarm clock. It was 10:34 AM. He stared at it. "Well?"

"... FUCK! We're late for school!" Altair jumped up.

"Seriously?! How late?" He asked, trying to find his bag.

"Like, three hours late!" Altair stopped. Malik continued to panic.

"Malik, stop." He didn't stop, however, and continued in a frantic. "Malik, seriously, stop." He successfully grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. While doing this, it reminded Malik of his dream and his face reddened again. Altair paid this no mind. "Listen. We're three hours late. I don't see the point in going."

"We could, you know, go to our other classes." Altair grimaced.

"Nah, I'm good." Altair said, turning away from Malik and started to walk to the computer to turn it on.

"Altair, c'mon. We can't not go." Malik said, trying to reason with this guy.

"You know what sounds better?" He said, pausing in front of the computer, deciding against turning it on.

Malik sighed, "What?"

Altair turned to him with a smile on his face. "Going to see a movie."

"No." Malik said, crossing his arms.

Altair sighed painfully. "C'mon! We could, like, play hookie! It'll be fun!"

Malik, finding it hard to keep saying no, he hesitated before he decided to come up with a decision. "Please?" Altair said, bringing on "the" eyes.

Malik looked at him. Those eyes never worked on him. But... With Altair, it might just turn around. "... Fine." Altair literally jumped for joy.

"Yes!" He ran up and hugged Malik so hard, they both fell to the bed. Malik blushed crimson and thought he was going to faint. "Okay, let's go!" Altair said, getting up. Malik followed behind him, but he stopped.

"Hey, let's get you out of those clothes." Altair looked at him, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled. He was given a new pair of jeans and a shirt. He stared at the clothes.

"What's wrong?" Malik said, about to leave.

"There's no hoodie." Malik nodded, already knowing that.

"So?"

"I want a hoodie." Altair said, crossing his arms, pouting.

Malik glared at him. "Really? You're going to act like a child?"

"If it gets me a hoodie, then yes." Altair said, glaring right back.

"God, you're such a child. Really." He said, going to his closet to look for a hoodie. When he found one, he was gonna toss it to Altair when he paused at just stared at him.

Altair stood there, facing away from him as he fumbled with the shirt to put it on. He was in nothing but his boxers and socks and his taut muscles flexed with every pull and twist that he did. Malik knew that his lower regions were enjoying the sight and he should be ashamed of staring, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Especially when he noticed the scars that invaded the body. He frowned. He thought of all the scars that someone could get and the stories that could be written within them. _What happened to him? _He thought, curious, but sad.

After Altair finally got the shirt on, he went to grab the pants when he noticed Malik was staring at him. He picked up the pants and sat up straight. He smugly smirked, "Like what you see?"

Malik shook away the small trance he had and scowled at him. "NO." He said, rather harshly, but Altair saw through his lie.

"Sure, whatever you say." He stated, returning to putting on the pants. He still had on a smile and Malik couldn't help smiling as well.

Once they were both done, they left to go get in the car and leave for the movies. However, Malik remembered that his mother had the car because she had to work. "Dammit." He cursed, trying to think of a way to get to the movies.

"Well, we can still walk to the docks where my car still is." Altair suggested. Malik sighed. Well, they still had to go get his car anyways.

The walk took some time to get to the docks, but they were grateful to see the car was still in one piece. They both got in and Altair started it up. "Hmm, I have to go get some gas."

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest gas station and put the car in park. He got out and started to set up the gas pump. "Hey, can you go inside and pay the cashier?" Malik got out and went inside. He forgot to grab some of his money so he decided to pay for him. Cashier said thank you and he walked out.

As he came out he heard a woman next to the door gossiping with her friend while they smoked. "Do you see that guy's car? It's all written on..."

"Yeah, I see it. Why doesn't he try to get it removed? He won't be able to get some girls with that on his car." The other girl said.

"Yeah, but... He does look hot." The first girl said, biting her lip. Malik grimaced at her and she saw this. She just glared back, but didn't say anything. Malik, choosing to ignore them, left to go see Altair. He was waiting for the gas to reach the amount. He saw Malik and smiled.

"Hey." Malik just smiled back. They finished up there and they pulled away from the gas station to head over to the movie theater. Once they got there, they headed inside to decide what movie they are going to see. They were looking over the list and with each passing movie they saw, Altair got more excited. "So many great choices! What do you wanna see?" He asked Malik who looked bored at the selections.

"I personally don't care. Whatever you wanna see." He said, smiling at Altair. Altair frowned.

"Do you not like the selections?" Malik shrugged.

"They don't look exciting, but they're not horrible. I'll go with whatever you choose." He said. Altair shrugged.

"Alright, what about this one?" He asked, pointing to a movie called _The Apparition. _Malik gulped. He was never a fan of scary movies.

"Uh... Sure." He said, not wanting to look like a pussy in front of Altair. He smiled and grabbed Malik's hand, pulling him to the box office. He blushed from the contact, but didn't say anything.

Once they got up to the window, the cashier smiled and greeted them. "Hello, what would you like to see?"

Still holding Malik's hand, he said, "Two tickets for _The Apparition, _please." She smiled and started tapping the touchscreen of the computer. "So, is this a date?"

Malik gapped speechless, trying to find his voice to tell her no, it wasn't a date, but Altair beat him to it. "Sure, if you wanna call it that." He said, winking at her.

She giggled. "Well, this movie is the best for couples to go see."

"I'm sure it is." He smirked.

"Well, that will be $16." She said, waiting for the money. Altair pulled out his wallet, letting go of Malik's hand to fish the money out. Malik missed the feel of his hand, but didn't show it. "Okay, thank you. And here's your tickets. Enjoy!" She said, grinning.

Altair took the tickets and smiled in return. Malik said thanks and turned around to head to the theater. Before he could continue, Altair grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Malik blushed and looked confused. "Well, if we're looked at like a couple, we'll act like a couple." He said, grinning.

Malik also grinned, happy of how the situation turned out. But then he remembered what movie they were going to see and he frowned. _Shit..._

They went to the concessions stand and bought some candy, popcorn and drinks. They finally headed into the theater and thankfully, it wasn't packed. In fact, only few other people were there and it seemed to be couples. "Hmm, the girl was right. This movie is for couples." Altair said as they sat in the corner of the theater, away from the rest of the couples. Malik tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Altair looked like he was having fun, even before the movie started. "This is going to be good." He said, grinning like an idiot. The lights turned down and the previews flew by. Malik was hoping the whole thing was just previews. But unfortunately, the movie started and he was already on his seat.

Time went on and the movie was good surprisingly. Malik was getting more pissed off at the characters for being idiots than he was scared at the whole aspect of the movie. A part in the movie started getting tense, however, and Malik could feel it. He was back to trying to get his heart to calm down. They were still holding on and Altair was just sitting there, stuffing his face with popcorn.

Malik couldn't eat because of all the gruesome parts, but he was able to manage some candy when the movie calmed its intensity. He relaxed in his seat when the movie was alright again. Then, before he even thought about the movie's next move, something grabbed one of the characters and started its terrible rage. Malik screamed from the sudden jumpscare and he covered his eyes.

He was shaking from the fright and he felt like crying. _Dammit! That was fucking scary! _He could still hear the screaming from the speakers, so he continued to cover his eyes. He just wished he could cover his ears.

Suddenly, he heard Altair say his name, but he ignored him. He didn't want to risk seeing something on the screen. He heard it again, but still didn't respond. He then felt movement and he felt a hand grab his wrist gently. His hand was pulled away and he looked up and saw Altair looking at him with a sweet expression. Malik wanted to ask him why'd he pull his hand away, but he was too distracted when Altair placed his lips onto his.

Malik, shocked from this, didn't respond right away. When he realized Altair wasn't going to pull away, he allowed himself to relax into the kiss. He thought of the dream and he inwardly smiled. The hand that was on his wrist reached up and placed it on his cheek, caressing it softly, trying to sooth Malik.

Malik pushed more into the kiss and Altair noticed this. He moved his hand to the back of Malik's neck and pulled him closer. He could feel him put his hand on his knee, rubbing it slowly and Altair realized that that was a great turn-on for him. He groaned a little into the kiss and Malik blushed. He didn't think he could do that to him, but he didn't complain.

Altair licked Malik's bottom lip, trying to push his lips apart so he could enter and explore the dark cavern. Malik allowed access and their tongues fought for dominance. Malik tasted like sweet, sugary candy, while Altair tasted like salty, buttery popcorn. Sweet and salty and they both enjoyed it.

Altair broke the kiss for a second to move the cumbersome armrest. Thank god for movable objects. After doing that, he pushed Malik down some to where Altair was now laying down on top of him and they proceeded to make out. Malik reached his arms around to rest on his back as they kissed passionately.

He scratched and ran his fingernails down his back and Altair pulled from the kiss to moan quite loudly. Thankfully, the movie was too loud for anyone to hear. He was panting and he zoned in on Malik's neck. When he bit down, Malik realized that the dream didn't lie - his neck is his sweet spot. He moaned and arched his back, accidentally grinding his crotch into Altair's. They both moaned at the contact.

Altair enjoyed the friction and wanted more, so he returned the favor, bringing them both to panting messes. They continued to grind against each other, feeling the heat pull in around them. Their kisses started to become a little sloppy as they started reaching their climax.

Malik pulled away from the kiss to bite down on his bottom lip as he suppressed a loud, shuddering moan when he came. Altair bit down on his neck again, as he also tried to keep his moan at bay when he finished.

They laid there, panting. Malik tried to think of what just happened when he noticed the lights started to turn on. He panicked, but Altair was already up and was straightening his clothes. Malik stood up and did the same. His face was flushed and his heart was about to jump out of his throat and he was wondering what Altair thought of this. When he looked at Altair, he noticed that he was acting like nothing happened. He frowned. He knew that he was trying not to be conspicuous, but no one was paying attention to them as they headed out of the theater. He looked away, slightly disappointed.

Suddenly, he felt arms reach around his waist and he felt a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and turned his head. He then felt a pair of lips on his and relaxed. Altair then pulled away to finish getting the rest of the food that wasn't eaten. He smiled at Malik when he noticed that he was looking at him.

Malik smiled back. He grabbed the drinks as they headed out to the lobby. He remembered that he put his phone on silent. After rearranging the drinks so he can check his phone, he pulled it out and check if he got any messages. He frowned when he saw five missed phone calls from his mother. He decided to wait till they got to car to call her.

Once they got there, Altair was still smiling from what happened. He was content and he could honestly say he may have just got the man of his dreams. Somewhat. Just as he was about to start a conversation about it, Malik's phone rang. Malik grabbed it and check who it was. "My mom's calling. Again."

"Well, answer it." Altair said.

Malik did and he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hel-"

"GET HOME NOW!"

Malik grimaced. "Mom, I'm sorry, I can explain."

"Get home now! Please!" Malik can now hear the frantic in her voice. He realized that this has nothing to do with playing hookie.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"It's Kadar! Something's happened to Kadar!" And then she started crying. Malik paled and he looked over at Altair who could hear his mother through the phone. He had also paled.

"We'll... We'll be right over." And with that, he hung up. Altair turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot with godspeed.

_Kadar... _

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? =3 I must say this was pretty damn awesome~! I loved writing this chapter. XD Especially that smexy scene. =3 Okay, please rate it. XD It was, in all honesty, my first sexual scene. I hope I did alright. =) If you did like it, I'm happy! It was supposed to be a little gift for fucking with you guys in the last chapter. XD And I'm sorry for ruining the mood at the end. XP But, anyways, look for the next chapter~! Thanks, lovelies~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, everyone~! Finally decided to try to write a chapter while I'm at a time of no panic to try to get my homework done for college. XD So, I'm sure you absolutely despised me for the last chapter, but hey, that's okay. =3 So, please enjoy this chapter, because you might hate me more for it. XD**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =P**

Altair tried his hardest to get back to the house so they can see what had happened to Kadar. He was freaking out just as much as Malik who kept trying to get ahold of his mother again for the sixth time. He has no idea why she wasn't picking up and he was afraid something had happened to her as well.

_Today... Was amazing and yet... This happens... Is there some kind of higher power that despises me so? _Malik thought in despair. He finally put his phone away, realizing that it was no use trying to get to his mother. They were almost home, so he'll just see her there and see what had happened. _Please, Kadar, please be okay... _

They drove in silence the whole way there and Altair parked in the driveway. They both practically jumped out of the car and rushed to the door. Malik slammed into the house with such force that his mother screamed in fear. "Mom! It's just me, don't worry!" Malik yelled to her. The fear for Kadar was making him shake and he need to know the news.

After his mom calmed down from the scare, she went back to looking at the phone. "Mom?" She didn't look away, but responded.

"What?" She asked in grief. She tightened her grip on the phone so tight that they all could hear the plastic on the phone strain from the pressure.

"Mom, what happened? What happened to Kadar?" Malik asked, finally trying to get some answers.

"He's in the hospital right now..." She tried to calm her shaky voice, trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Why?" Altair asked.

She turned and glared at him and Altair widened his eyes in shock from her sudden look. "Why? You're asking me why?" She said, standing up and putting the phone on the seat. She walked up to him and poked his chest with her finger. "Why the fuck do YOU think he's in the hospital?!"

Malik jumped in and pushed his mom slightly away. "Mom! What the hell?"

She turned to him, "Don't you use that tone of voice with me! If you had been in school today, this wouldn't have happened! But no, of course, you were out having fun with this bastard!" She yelled, pointing at the shocked Altair. He had no idea what he was being accused of.

"Okay, what are you trying to say?" Altair asked, suddenly angry. "I didn't do shit and I would never hurt Kadar! I don't even know why you would think such a thing!"

"I never said YOU hurt him!" She said, starting to get teary-eyed.

"Mom, please, just tell us." Malik said, trying to sound reasonable. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. He frowned.

She sighed. "He was attacked at school by a group of people. I don't know who did it, but I'm guessing it by same people who attacked Malik..."

Both Malik and Altair looked at each other and said in unison, "Robert."

"I'm guessing so." She said, then she became pissed again and tears starting flowing down her cheeks. "If you had been there, you could've protected him! Like you said you would!" She started sobbing into her hands and Malik looked away in quilt. "I knew it was a bad idea to keep you around..." She said, staring Altair down. He glared at her, but didn't say anything. He knew this was horrible and she was right. He had just left, Kadar and Malik will be okay. The whole family will be okay.

Malik looked at his mom again and he could feel the tears rise to the corners of his eyes and he could feel the pressure in his throat. "Mom... Why... Why didn' you answer your phone?"

She didn't look at him as she went back to the seat, picked up the phone, and sat down. "Because... I'm waiting for the hospital to call." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "They said they would call to tell me his progress. They also said I should go home, relax, and hope for the best... Not much hoping, in all honesty."

Malik didn't say anything. But he knew he wanted to. He wanted to say he was sorry. For every little thing that has went wrong to her in her life. From her parents to their father and now this. He failed as a son and he knew that if he bothered to try and say anything... It wasn't going to end so well.

"Ms. Al-Sayf, plea-" Altair started, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You and Malik... Please, just got out of my sight..." She said, trying her best to ignore the situation.

Malik wanted to say something, but didn't get the chance when the phone rang. His mom jumped up and answered it. When she did, she left the chair and walked away to another room to listen to the man on the other end without any interruptions.

Malik decided that they just head up to his room and just try to calm down from what happened. Once they were in his room, Altair stood near the window, just staring out of it with a distant look creeping on his face. Malik hated seeing Altair like this, but he couldn't think of anything he could say. But he tried anyway.

"Hey." Malik said. Altair didn't say anything. Malik sighed and took another approach. He walked over to him and stood by his side. He hesitantly took his hand. When Altair didn't make any move to push him away, Malik took the opportunity and he wrapped his other arm around his neck.

Altair still didn't move, but Malik could feel some of the tension leave his body and relax in his arms. Just then, Altair wrapped his arms around Malik and laid his head onto his shoulder and started to cry softly. He didn't like this. He never even wanted this. He never got the chance to teach Malik to fight like he promised. But even so, he knew he could protect Kadar if it ever came down to it and now that it has... He wasn't there. He regrets playing hookie now...

Malik just stood there, holding him tightly. He ran his hand in small circles on his back in hopes to calm him down, but it didn't work. Altair went from crying to sobbing. He felt useless. They both did. If it was as bad as his mom thought it was, they may never see Kadar again...

Malik tried not to think about it. He calmed himself and he decided that now was not the best time to be so down. "Hey, Altair." When he didn't respond, he tried again. "Hey, Altair, c'mon. Look at me."

Altair lifted his head and Malik wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He smiled sadly. "Listen. I know things aren't going so well for the both of us, but we gotta stay positive for Kadar. He's a strong guy, he'll pull through. Hell, we don't even know how bad his injuries are." And with that, he gave a small, caring peck on Altair's lips.

Altair swallowed, but nodded. No one knew how bad it was. He got his ass handed to him, but how bad was it? It was still terrible, but all they can think to keep themselves sane was that didn't have that bad of a scruff and that he'll come back and be all smiley for no reason.

Altair was about to say something when Malik's mom suddenly called for him. Malik frowned, but decided to go. "I'll be right back, okay?" Altair just nodded and went to sit on the bed.

Malik left the room and headed downstairs to where his mom was. She had her hands on the table and she was tapping her foot. She obviously didn't look happy and from this, his heart dropped. "Mom, is he okay?"

His mom sniffed and stood up straight. She sighed and looked at him. Her eyes were red from all the crying and her cheeks were smeared with tear stains and mascara. He hated seeing his mom like this. "Well, Malik, he's not okay. He just got his ass kicked for no good reason and your friend up there is the reason for it! You think he's fucking okay?!"

Malik flinched and he knew he chose the wrong set of words. "I meant... How bad is he?" She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"They... They don't know. He hasn't woke up yet..." Malik frowned and his heart stopped. _A coma? No... _

"No... No. No. No. He can't be in a coma." Malik said, trying to deny it.

"Well, guess what? He might just be in a coma. But, I didn't call you down here just to talk about Kadar. We have to talk about Altair." She said, finally looking at him. Malik didn't like where this was going.

"What about him?" He said, sitting down in a chair as his mom did the same.

"He has to go. It was bad enough that you got hurt, now Kadar? I know the only reason why you two were attack and it was because Altair hangs out with you two. I don't like this. Obviously. I'm a mother and I love my children. I don't want to see them get hurt. He has to go." She said.

Malik didn't want to listen to reason. It was his own selfishness setting in. "I... I don't want to see him go. He was my first friend... I think..." He didn't know if he should tell his mom straight out what he was thinking, but he felt like he had no other choice. "I think... I love him. I love him, mom, I don't want to let him go."

She didn't even act shocked. She didn't do anything. Other than smiled. "I'm happy you finally found someone that you can love, but... He's just a walking distaster for the all of us. We can't keep him around, because if we do, things will turn to shit." She said, "Not like things haven't turned to shit already..."

Malik didn't want to hear this. He loved him. Goddamnit, he just fucking admitted it to his own mother! He knows that he's being selfish, but he just couldn't let Altair go... He just couldn't. After all they've been through. "I'll protect us. I prom-"

"Don't give me that shit!" The sudden loud tone that she used made Malik jump. "You already made that promise! Now look at where Kadar is! When I say that Altair needs to leave, I fucking mean that he has to leave! Do you fucking understand me?!" She yelled, obviously annoyed with Malik's constant refusal to get rid of the man he loves.

He didn't even flinch. He just stared at his mother. He was going to be stubborn, too, but he was sick of hearing this. He just stood up and left to go upstairs. She didn't say anything after him.

As Malik walked up the stairs, he thought, _I really hope Altair didn't hear any of that..._ He got to his room and opened his door. He walked in and frowned. His window was left opened and he could feel the breeze flow into his room.

_He's gone..._

**A/N: How was that? =3 Wanna beat me up for such a depressing chapter? Want to love me for updating? I'll accept both. XD Well, not much to say, really. =/ Other than, please, please, please review~! Those things keep me alive. XD Okay, not true, but they're always appreciated. =) So, look forward to chapter 15~! Thanks, lovelies~! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, what's up? =3 I finally decided to write another chapter. I've been busy with stuff and I also just recently finished Assassin's Creed: Revelations... I cried. TT^TT So sad. DX But hey, what can ya do? =) So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. =3 I know my friend (who is a HUGE grammar nazi) read it and wanted to strangle me for the mistakes. XD But that's okay~! =3 Because I'll just annoy her even more with my mistakes~!~!~! XD Well, enough blabbering. On with the chapter~! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =/**

Malik walked to the window and just stood there, feeling his body shake from the cold breeze. He was glued to the spot, however, and he couldn't bring himself to close the window. _Why did this have to happen...? _He thought.

He sighed and walked away from the window, leaving it open. He crawled into bed and just tried to ignore the world around him. He just wanted to sleep. He has school tomorrow after all.

But he couldn't sleep. He tried to no avail. He threw off the covers, irritated, and walked over to his computer to turn it on. Once it finally came on, he went to YouTube and searched for PewDiePie. He might as well try to be happy.

As he started to watch some of his videos, his mind began to wander to that moment when he was watching this with Altair. He smiled softly, thinking about him. Today really was amazing and he wondered if he took it for granted. He didn't even know if it was going to happen again. He was sure he'll see him again, probably tomorrow, but he wasn't sure if Altair wanted anything to do with him.

He frowned at that thought. He never wanted this to happen. Fuck, he knew this was all Robert's fault. Why? What was this guy's problem? He figured this asshole just liked to fuck with people's lives. It was better than school anyway.

Malik grew angry at the thought of him. He paused the video and placed his head in his hands in despair. _What a fucking dick..._ Malik thought, grinding his teeth. He just wanted to strangle him. Seriously. But he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to be sent to prison. Plus, he figured he wasn't worth the effort.

He just leaned back in his chair and tried to take deep breaths to keep himself from freaking out too much. He just needed to calm down and think this through clearly. His main focus, obviously, was to hope to whatever higher power was out there that Kadar will be okay. The doctors are certain that he is in a coma, but they never made it official.

He didn't know what to do in all honesty, but he did know that he had to stay calm. For himself and his mother.

He wondered about Altair again. Where had he gone? Why did he leave? The second question could be answered easily, but Altair doesn't seem like the guy to run away from his problems. Or so he thought. He sighed and went back to the video. He pressed play and watched PewDiePie's funny reactions as he played Amnesia.

Malik laughed when he screamed and he screamed when he suddenly heard "BARRELS!" He pressed his hand over his heart and tried to calm its erratic beating. _Jesus fucking Christ..._ He just cursed and carried on.

After a few more videos, his eyelids drooped slightly and he knew he was growing tired and his bed was beckoning him to join. He didn't decline the offer and shutdown the computer and heading over to his sanctuary. Along the way, he peeled his clothes off and went straight under the covers, relishing the cold breeze that flooded the room.

When his head hit the pillows, he fell asleep instantly.

Time went by and he was now on his way to school. His mom was taking him in her car and he could feel the tension in the air. They hadn't talked since last night and he doesn't want to start any conversation with the mood they're both in right now.

She pulled up to the curb of the school and she waited as he got out. Without looking, she said, "I'll pick you up when I get out of work." And with that, she pulled away. He frowned and her attitude, but ignored it the best he could.

He entered the doors to the school and walked straight to class, already feeling the absence of Kadar's presence. He entered his first class and as every other classmate walks in, he kept note of Altair's arrival. Unfortunately, he never walked in. He scowled. _Goddamnit, not this again... _

He felt like that the whole day. He didn't go to lunch and he just pretended that no one existed. He continued like this until the end of the day. He waited for his mother outside of the school and he kept his eyes to the ground. He heard laughter to the right of him and he glanced over there, only to see Robert's friends. But he noticed something: Robert wasn't there. _Was he out sick today? Maybe he'll die of illness..._ Dismissing the evil thought from his mind, he pointed his eyes back to the ground and waited patiently.

Then, he got a text. He flipped it open, hoping to see Altair's name. He frowned, it was his mother's. He opened it anyways, and he knew, just knew, that it was going to say he had to get home some other way, because she couldn't. And goddamnit, he was right. He cursed and stood up, starting his long tread back to his home.

After some time, he finally walked up the steps to his home. He noticed his mom's car in the driveway and he grimaced. _Really? You could've totally picked me up. _He thought angrily as he opened the door. Once he was inside, he was caught in a giant bear hug. He was taken by surprise and he gasped. He looked down to see his mom hugging him tightly and crying.

He managed to grab her shoulders and push her back a bit. "Mom, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She nodded and he felt some form of relief.

After wiping away her tears, she smiled up at him and he felt a twinge of hope inside his chest. "Malik... Kadar... He's..." His mom attempted to say between choked gasps. Malik grinned.

"Yes?" He asked, impatient.

After swallowing down the lump, she was able to speak, "He woke up, Malik. He's awake!" She started crying tears of joy again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in again. Malik hugged her back this time and held her there as she finished with the waterworks.

Once she was done, she pulled back and walked into the living room. "They called during work and asked me to come to the hospital, because they had some great news. After hearing this, I drove as fast as I could over there and I ran to his room. And sure enough, the proof of good news was laying there smiling at me." She wiped her eyes again. "I started crying. That's why I couldn't come pick you up. I hope you understand."

Malik nodded. "Of course, of course. Did they say how long he'd have to stay in the hospital?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm sure for quite some time. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I'm just happy he's awake." She smiled again. Malik smiled back and went over to kiss his mom on the cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. You call me when there's more good news to tell me." She laughed and he walked away, heading to the stairs. When he got there, he pulled out his phone. He started walking up the stairs and he searched for Altair's name on his phone.

When he found it, he clicked the call button and pressed it against his ear. _I have to tell Altair of the great news. _He said smiling.

He was about to reach the top when he heard what he was hoping not to hear.

"The number you have dialed is incorrect or no longer in service. Please hang up and try again later." He let his hand dropped to his side and he stared at a blank spot on the floor.

_What the hell...? _

**A/N: And there you have it, my peeps~! Chapter 15, at your service. =3 I feel like I kinda rushed with this one, but the idea that I had for this was put in here, so I don't really mind. XD How'd you like it? =3 And Jessica, please, do tell me any mistakes I had. I would so enjoy it. XD Anyways, thanks, lovelies~! ^_^ Tune in for the next chapter~! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey, everyone~! =D I'll keep this Author's Note short, for I don't really have anything to say, sooo... Yeah. =3 Enjoy chapter 16~!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed.

It's been a week since Kadar's incident and though Kadar has been doing better as time went on, Malik has not. He moped around the house, feeling void of all feelings and he lazed about all day. He continued to go to school, only to continue to have his hope diminished when he saw no sign of Altair.

_Where could he have gone? _He thought, sadly. He saw Ezio in the hallway on his way to class and he decided to have a small chat; get some intel on the whereabouts of Altair.

"Hey, Ezio." Ezio turned from Leonardo, for whom he was talking to and smiled at Malik.

"What's up, Mal?" Then he frowned. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Malik nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just haven't been sleeping very well, I suppose. But, with that being said, do you have any idea where Altair is? Or, at least, have gone?" He asked, switching his bag's strap to the other shoulder.

Ezio shrugged as well. "No freakin' clue. No one can ever keep tabs on the guy. How long has he been out?"

Malik frowned. "... A week..." Ezio nodded as if he understood.

"Ah, okay. Sorry, man, don't know where he is." Malik just looked away. "Say, why are you so interested in this guy? Ever since you met him, it's like you've been in a trance." He asked, concerned.

Malik didn't respond at first, just thinking it over. Why was he so interested? Hell, he wasn't sure himself. It's almost as if he really was put under some kind of spell. Was it Altair's rebellious behavior that drew him in? Or was it his golden eyes that lock him away in a closed-off abyss? He wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he'll never be able to break out of this.

"I... I don't know." He said, being truthful. But Ezio saw something in him that even he didn't know what it was. But he played it off like it was nothing and just smiled.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, okay?" He just nodded. "He'll show up. Nothing can ever hurt him." He continued to smile as he patted Malik's back and turned away back to Leonardo, who stood there silently, waiting for the conversation to end. He smiled at Malik in some form of reassurance and continued on their merry way to their class.

Malik thought about the rest of the day and what he had next. Figuring that the rest of his classes were of no importance, he decided to skip. He walked out of these doors that lead to the side of the building where there were minimal security and snaked his way around the very few cameras they had. He learned of this from his friend, La Volpe. It was just a nickname and he preferred to keep his real name in secret. Malik respected that and called him La Volpe ever since.

He silently thanked him for this and continued on a small walkway away from the school. He walked in silence, attempting to enjoy the solitude. He found a small path leading in a secluded forest and said, "... What the hell? Let's go for it." And trudged his way along the path.

The path soon led to an open area full of greenery and low settled branches from old trees. Most were of different varieties and he enjoyed the view of the color-changing leaves threaten to fall from the fragile tips of the branches.

He searched around for a great place to sit and watch the scenery. He found a fallen tree and stepped towards it. He set his bag down on the ground and sat down with a sigh. He rest his elbows on his knees and let his hands fall in between his legs. He slouched forward and listened to the flying birds that knew winter was on its way and had the desire to move south.

He smiled fondly at the nature around him. He then heard rustling behind him and he turned to take a look. A small baby rabbit hopped out from a pile of leaves and it blinked its eyes up at him. He continued to look at it as it initiated a staring contest. He didn't look away and neither did the bunny.

He wondered what was with this bunny, but he didn't judge. He smiled again at it, but it remained still. "Um, okay?" He said to no one and was tempted to turn around, but suddenly, the bunny sneezed and the shock from the sneeze frightened the creature and it jumped before it ran away. Malik just stared after it in amazement. "... Wow." He said.

Then, he started laughing. It was a whole-hearted laughter and he relished in its pain that it brought to his chest. It soon went into a silent laugh and he couldn't breathe correctly. At all, in fact. He told himself to calm down and he finally did. The laughter turned in chuckles in a minute or two and he slowed to just giggling every so often.

He thought about that laughter. He hasn't had one like that in so long. Altair was always the one to bring him to such pain and when he did, he actually enjoyed it. He smiled. He honestly didn't want to think about this man, but what could he do? He was in trance after all.

His thoughts ran wild of this enticing being. He first thought of how they met. Was it fate? Of course not, he didn't believe in such a thing. Irony? Perhaps; possibly even coincidence. He could honestly say he was happier since he's met him. And as he said to his mom, he loved him...

"... Fuck." He widened his eyes. He remembered that he had told his mom about that, but he knew she didn't mind and that's not what's bothering him.

Altair heard that. He had to have heard that... And is that the reason why he left? His heart tightened at the thought. Did he fear "love"? Did he want nothing to do with him now that he knew there were feelings involved? He put his head in his hands in defeat. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

He tried to reassure himself that the reason why Altair left was because of what his mom said. That had to be the reason. But even that thought didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel even worse. And now that joy he had felt earlier was gone. And sadness replaced it.

He could feel tears sting the corner of his eyes and he could feel his throat tighten. He knew he was going to cry, but he didn't want to. He tried to prevent it; to act tough. But he had failed.

The tears fell and his shoulders shook from the pressure. He sobbed into his hands. He felt ridiculous. Crying over something so irrelevant. Shit happens and he should just man up and move one.

But... He just couldn't. He loved him. He knew he did. In fact, he still was in love with him. He could feel his heart beat fast every time he thought of him. Every time he heard his name. He even remembered the day when they were in that theater. He felt so in love then and he still felt it now. And so he cried. Cried till he couldn't cry anymore.

It felt like hours had past, though it was only a few minutes. He could feel himself calm down and his breaths came in short gasps. Once he was done letting it all out, he breathed in and let it out in a shaky sigh. He sat there, repeating this and hoped no one had heard that. He doubt it, but who knew anymore.

After the little exercise, he stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked down the path towards the school. Once he was close, he decided to just walk home. He thought in silence about all that has happened and he frowned. He could only hope things would get better.

He walked the steps to his house and unlocked the door. His mother was at work and Kadar was still in the hospital. His fast recovery was his ticket to being able to come home in a few weeks and Malik was happy about that. He was tired of being alone all the damn time now that he had no one.

He could invite his friends over, but what good was that? Ezio and Leonardo seem to only have interest in each other, so there was no point in asking them. Desmond and Shawn always fight and even if he asked only one of them to come over, he'll bitch and moan about the other. Federico wanted nothing to do with him; he only wanted Kadar, that's for sure. He couldn't ask La Volpe, because he was always doing something sneaky with his other friends.

He felt alone. Just like before.

He felt tired. He just wanted to sleep. All that crying did him in and he made his way upstairs and undressed. It was still extremely early, but he didn't care. He thought about leaving a note for his mom to let her know that he made it home safe and that he was just upstairs sleeping. So, he did and he went back downstairs to place it on the dining table.

He went back upstairs and went into his room. He contemplated whether he wanted to leave the window open or not. He was feeling hot, so he went to the window and opened it. He breathed in the chilly air and he smiled softly. He liked Autumn. It was his favorite seasons.

He left the window and crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

_Malik walked down the path that led to the opening he found in the woods earlier that day. He didn't know why he was there, but he felt like there was some reason for it. Once he got to the clearing, he slowed to a stop to take a quick look of his surroundings. It felt... Different, somehow. Almost as if there was another presence there. Staring at him. _

_He turned around and saw nothing. He could have swore he heard a voice. He looked forward again and he gasped. _

_Altair stood in front of him with a smirk plastered on his face. Malik smiled. "Altair! Where have you been?" He said, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and placed his arms around Malik in a bear hug. _

"_It's a long story... But hey, I'm here now and that's all that matters." He smiled gently at Malik, making his heart skip a beat. He held him close to his chest and he ran his fingers through his hair. "You must've been so lonely..." _

_Malik nodded. "It's true... Please... Don't leave me again." _

_Altair pulled away, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." _

_Malik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _

"_You're leaving me, Malik." Altair said, his smile turning into a darkened frown. _

"_What? No, I'm not. I'll never leave you." Malik said, frowning. Altair's hands started to move upwards, slowly reaching up to Malik's neck. _

"_Yes..." He hissed. Malik's eyes widened and he gasped when he noticed the scenery around him started to catch on fire and skies turning red. Then, he gasped again when he felt cold hands tighten around his neck in a chokehold. _

_He looked at Altair again, but something was wrong. His face started to melt and the corners of mouth was curled upward in an evil grin. He hissed again and a snake's tongue slithered out of his mouth. Malik wanted to scream, but he couldn't because of the tight grip on his jugular. _

_The face continued to melt and it started to show a new face. He couldn't make it out at first. Suddenly "Altair" pushed him backwards, but he never hit the ground. He went through a dark hole. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless as this... "Thing" continued to choke him. _

_They fell into an endless abyss, but as they got closer to wherever they were possibly going, the walls were growing lighter in a reddish hue. Malik could feel heat press against his back and he tried to pry its hands from his neck. He took another look at the distorted face only to see none other than Robert. _What the fuck?! _He thought. _

"_Die..." Robert said. "DIE!" And with that, Malik hit the ground. _

He screamed in panic and sat up in his bed. Though he was slightly cold from the window being open, he was sweating. He looked at his surroundings in relief. It was just a bad dream. A horrible one...

Deciding sleep was a horrible idea, he got dressed and went downstairs. His mom sat on the couch watching the news. He looked at the clock and it read 11:04 PM. He sighed. He was asleep for that long?

He went to the microwave and opened it to find his cold dinner. He closed it and pressed the buttons to have it warm up for a minute. He went into the living room and sat in the loveseat and watched the news with his mom.

They were talking about a car crash and some other related news when he got up to get his food from the beeping microwave. He placed it on the table and grabbed a fork. He went to stab his mashed potatoes with it when he heard his mom and gasp.

"Oh, my god..."

He looked up to see what was wrong. "Wha-?" He dropped his fork.

"_Breaking news tonight when police officers investigate on the scene of an abandoned car outside of Hills. Inside it, they found a body of a young man. Investigators have told us that the victim was a Hills High School student. His name was Robert de Sable and he was only 19 at the time of death. No one is for sure what was the cause of death, but once we know, we'll be sure to let you know." _

Mom and I just stared at his face on the television screen.

_Holy shit..._

**A/N: Huh? =D HUH? =D Was it amazing~? And damn, that escalated quickly. XD Tell me whatcha think and I'll try to have 17 up as soon as I possibly can. =3 Thanks, lovelies~! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey~! Sorry for the wait, but here it is~! Now, I read the reviews for my last chapter and I must say, I'm pleased with the reactions. =3 I was hoping for something like that and since I got just that, it makes me want to write even more. ^_^ So, I'm hoping you like this chapter. =) With the way I see it, it'll most likely be a short chapter, but that's okay, because it's all leading up to how things will end. =3 I also put a poll up on my profile and I hope majority of you will go and give your answers. =) I really want to know what to do next, so with what you want, I'll go from there. =D Well, I'll stop delaying you. =) Enjoy, lovelies~! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. =P**

"Oh, god..." Malik said, closing the door to his room. He couldn't believe what he saw on the television. Who could have done it? And why?

Malik sat on his bed and thought. Then it hit him. "Altair." He shook his head violently, attempting to rid that awful imagery. He couldn't have done it... Right? He stood up. "No, no, no... It wasn't him. Couldn't be. He wouldn't kill anyone..." He looked at his window. "But... Why did he leave?"

He sighed heavily. He didn't want to believe it, but all the pieces were falling into place. The only piece missing was Altair. There was only one way for him to officially know it was him and that was Altair actually telling him it was so.

He tried to push it out of his mind, but he knew he couldn't. A student was killed. How could he NOT think about it?! He sat back on his bed in frustration. He has to call him again. There's no way around it. He needs to know if it is him.

He pulled his cell phone out and searched for his contact. Once he found it, he stared at his name. _It might not work again... But, I have to try. _He gulped and pressed the button. He waited a few seconds, then raised the phone to put it against his ear.

And he then heard that woman's voice. He grew frustrated even more and threw his phone across the room. He watched as it hit the wall and fall behind his desk. _Fuck it. _He thought as he laid on his back. What the hell was he going to do? His brother was in the hospital. A classmate his dead. And the one he loves is gone and nowhere to be found. Everything just fucking sucks.

He didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of having nightmares, so he went back downstairs to see his mom watching a movie. She looked out of it and just drained to the point of complete exhaustion. It's been tough on her lately, yet she won't let herself relax. Now knowing that Robert is dead, she feels somewhat... Guilty. As if it was her fault.

But Malik knew he couldn't do anything. At least not yet. But he also wanted to be by himself. They both could use the solitude. He approached her. "Mom? Can I borrow the car? I want to go somewhere."

She turned towards him and he was surprised that she was actually paying any attention. "Yeah..." She said and turned back to the movie. Malik sighed, but accepted it.

He grabbed the keys from the table and headed outside to where the car was. He opened the door and slid inside. He just sat there for a minute, then he put his seatbelt on before starting the car. He drove out of the driveway to head to the docks.

Once there, he parked and stepped out. He started to walk to the docks, but decided against it. It brought him some memories. He instead headed to some trees lining the coast of the water and he sat against the trunk of one of the trees. He pulled his legs to his chest and just watched the water make ripples again and again. He enjoyed the silence other than the crickets and the water lapping up against the deck.

He continues in silence, being swallowed up in his thoughts. He grabbed a rock near him and with a flick of his wrist, the rock went flying and he watched as the rock skipped over the water three times. He smiled. He was always good at that.

He frowned again. He knew it was going to be a long night...

After several hours of no sleep, he trudged his way up the stairs of the school and walked through the doors. He yawned as he entered and he started walking to his locker. He forgot a book in there last week and he needs to return it today. As he walked, he noticed other students were staring at him. He felt uncomfortable, but he held his head high. He didn't know their reasoning, but he didn't want them to think he was bothered by it.

He finally reached his locker and entered the combination. He opened it and gasped as paper upon paper landed at his feet. "What the fuck?" He questioned to no one in particular. He kneeled down to pick a piece of paper up. He opened it and he scowled as he read it. "Faggot? Gay? Cocksucker?" He crumbled up the paper. "Immature dickheads." He thought about what to do with the rest of the paper. After a few thoughts, he decided to just throw them out.

After throwing them all away, he headed to class. On the way there, he saw a group of people talking away like idiots. He tried to ignore them and he was doing a good job until he heard it.

"I swear to god, Altair did it." Malik stopped and turned to them. He walked up to the girl who said it.

"Did what?" He asked. They were surprised to see him, but answered him nonetheless.

"The murder of Robert. I mean, who else would have done it?" One of the guy's responded.

"Yeah. He hated him. And look! Altair is not here and hasn't been for a while! He's hiding away from his crimes, I know it!" Malik glared at them, but left. _No, it couldn't have been him. They don't know. I'll just have to find out myself. _But where could Altair be? He didn't know and he figured he wasn't going to know anytime soon.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. After hearing that one rumor from that one group of people, he could now hear everyone talk about it. It was the biggest gossip on the school grounds and he knew he couldn't run away from it.

_Maybe he did do it... _

**A/N: Yep, just as I thought, it was gonna be pretty short. But it supposed to be. =P Next time I come on, I hope to see some poll results~! =3 Well, thanks for reading thus far, lovelies~! Stay beautiful~! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey. =) I hope everyone liked chapter 17. It was short, but somewhat informational. And a lot of shit has happened, so it prevented me from writing this and uploading. Including not having internet. XD Well, onward to the long awaited chapter 18~!**

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed.

Malik sat down at his usual lunch table with his friends. Only Desmond and Shaun were there and they seemed to be arguing, as usual.

"Oh, for bloody hell, Desmond! Get over it. This is what she prefers and she's happy with it. So, how about you be happy, too? For her, at least." Shaun said, drinking away at his Starbucks frappuccino.

"But... I loved her, man." He sighed. "No wonder she wasn't into me..." He buried his head in his hands. Malik couldn't help but feel like he should butt in.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Malik asked, scooting closer.

Desmond just continued to sulk, so Shaun took the opportunity to gossip. "Well, if you must know, Lucy turned out to be a huge dyke. And she's been chasing our other friend, Rebecca, for quite some time."

Malik smiled. "Oh? Did she finally get her?"

Shaun nodded. "Mhmm, and now this bloke over here can't seem to get his head out of his arse and realize this is what she wanted. If I must say, I'm truly happy for them."

"I agree. Desmond, if you love her, you should be happy for her. It's the best thing to do." Malik said, thinking about Altair and how he's nowhere to be seen.

He sighed in defeat and looked toward Shaun. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like I can change her mind."

Malik nodded. "Of course not." He took a bite out of his apple and mauled over his thoughts. Rebecca and Lucy are an item? Well, I didn't see that coming. Malik smiled. "You know what? I think we should start a GSA."

"What the hell is that?" Shaun questioned.

"It stands for Gay/Straight Alliance." Malik clarified. "It's a club for those who are of the LGBTQ community. We had it at my last school."

Shaun nodded in approval. "Hmm, it seems legit. Did you want to start this for Lucy and Rebecca?" Desmond snorted, but they ignored him.

"Yeah, I feel like we should. It would be nice to have a club like that. You know, change this school up a bit?" Shaun smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea." At that moment, Ezio and Leonardo walked to the table with their lunches in their hands. They sat down and started to munch on the slop that they served.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Ezio asked.

"Oh, just talking about starting a GSA in honor of Lucy and Rebecca in becoming an item." Shaun said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! And I heard about them. I'm happy for them." Leonardo said, smiling. He then noticed Desmond sulking and he smirked. "How's mister grumpy pants over there? Did he sob when he heard the news?"

"Practically." Shaun laughed.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Desmond snarled. "I'm so happy you enjoy my fucking pain." He turned away in disgust. They all laughed at his attitude.

"Dude, chillax. We're only having fun. Seriously, though, you should be happy for them." Ezio declared. "It's not everyday a person can find that someone they can be happy with."

Malik could feel a pang in his heart. Though he knew it was a subject he didn't want to discuss and one his friends didn't care to talk about, he was curious as to what they say about Altair. "Um, hey, do you guys think Altair did it? I mean... The murder?"

They all turned to Malik in a questioning manner. "Honestly, I believe so." Leonardo shrugged. "He hasn't been around for days and all of a sudden Robert is dead? Not only that, but it's no doubt that Robert and his dumbass goons were the ones to hurt Kadar. If he truly cared about you guys, he probably got revenge. In the most stupidest of ways."

"I have to admit, I agree with him. He would go to great lengths to get revenge for Kadar. He seriously loved you guys." Desmond said, joining in on the conversation.

Malik blushed. "Well, as much as I love to hear that he loved us and it is appreciated that he would go to such great lengths, but... He didn't need to go THAT far. I mean, Robert was a jackass and I must say, he got what was coming to him, but... Altair shouldn't have done it..." Malik drank his water and thought about things.

"Don't worry too much about it. Altair's gone now and I think majority of the students believed that he did it. Not because of the fact that he upped and left, but because everyone knew they had beef with each other. Who else would seriously kill Robert?" Shaun had made a good point and Malik hated to admit he was right.

Though he still firmly believed Altair didn't do it, he did have a feeling somewhere in his body that he might just be the culprit. And if he was, he wasn't going to be too happy about it. "You know what? Let's actually stop talking about this... It's too depressing..."

"Well, okay." Ezio said, smiling.

"So, huh... How's Federico? He must've been devastated when he heard about Kadar." Malik asked.

Ezio laughed. "That pathetic fool wouldn't come out of his room for days after he heard his 'love' was deeply wounded."

Malik flinched. "C'mon, don't be harsh. He's in love, man. I'm sure you would be devastated, too, if the person you loved was hurt." Leonardo said, hitting Ezio's arm.

He frowned and looked to be in thought. "Yeah... I think you're right." Leonardo stared at him for a time and he, too, frowned.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ezio shook out of his stupor. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He smiled once again, though Leonardo didn't believe him. He let it slide, however.

"You know, let's talk about this... GSA thing." Desmond said, surprising everyone.

"Really? I'm amazed that you actually want to talk about it." Shaun said, shocked.

"Oh, shuddup, you wanker." He said in the best British accent that he could manage. Shaun just glared at him.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's talk about it." Malik said, smiling. It was good to keep his mind from wandering off too far.

"You said that you had one at your last school, can you tell us the process we need in order to start one?" Shaun questioned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we need to find someone to be the administrator of the club. Someone who is an authority figure and can run it. Any ideas?"

They thought hard about it. "Oh, well, there's Mrs. Hamblin, our music teacher."

"I don't have her, so I don't know her." Malik confessed, shrugging.

"You would love her." Shaun said, excitedly.

Malik laughed. "That's good. Okay, well, we have to ask her then if she says yes, we have to go to the office, fill out some papers, I think, and then we should be approved." He smiled. He was excited about this.

"Alright! Should we go ask now?" Leonardo grinned.

"Naw, I think it would be best to go ask tomorrow. Too much to think about today." Malik said.

"Okay, until then." Ezio said, smiling.

They rest smiled as well, though Desmond still felt awful about all this. Malik knew he'll be fine. His mind wandered off again. _Dammit..._

As they were getting up to throw out his trash, he noticed someone sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. He had pale skin with black hair and slowly ate his food. Malik swore he never saw this man before and not only that, but he looked mysterious.

As he followed his friends out of the cafeteria, he wondered about that man.

_Just who is he?_

**A/N: Goddamn, that was a long wait! I'm sorry it took soooo long! Dx And I don't think it was as long as a I wanted it to be and you guys had hoped it to be, but despite it all, here it is. :3 Oh, and I updated my profile and my poll. Please, take a look. It will be greatly appreciated. :3 Until next time~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, everyone~! I was sooo pissed on the 29th of October. :( They had to cancel the midnight release for Assassin's Creed III because of that damn Sandy. Dx But, I was still able to get it the next day and I'm sooo happy! :D I know you probably want the new characters to be added, but Imma do it in another story, m'kay? :3 Well, onwards to victory~! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. **

It's now the beginning of May and the GSA club has been open for quite some time. Malik being the president and Mrs. Hamblin being the advisor, they helped many students overcome their fear of never being accepted. They haven't had problems yet with other students and they were happy for that.

It's been several months since Altair's disappearance and Malik grows weary everyday. He's slowly starting to believe he's never coming back and it's probably because he is a murderer. Malik doesn't like to think it was him, but every passing day, nothing comes up that proves this idea wrong. Though the topic of Robert's death has dwindled down to nothing, he can still hear some bring it up, along with Altair's name. He tends to stay away from them until the topic switches to another.

Malik still wonders about that mysterious student, as well. He never saw him before and he had that eerie allure. He never asked his friends about him and he felt it was the time to do so.

"Hey, do you guys know anything about that new student? Well, not so new now." Malik asked while entering in his locker combination.

They looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" Leonardo asked.

He stared at him. "That new student that came a few months ago. I was meaning to ask you guys, to see if you knew anything, but it kinda just slipped my mind."

Desmond chipped in. "Oh! You mean Daniel! Yeah, that guy." He said, leaning against a random locker near Malik's.

He looked at him. "Daniel? Well, don't you guys think that he's a little... Creepy?"

"No, not really. Then again, I never got to know him." Ezio declared.

Shaun cleaned his glasses as they discussed about Daniel. He lost interest quite fast. They all started walking to their GSA room that they occupy in Mrs. Hamblin's classroom. They continued to talk about Daniel.

"Dude, like I said, he's totally creepy." Malik said as he opened the door.

"I honestly believe he's not that ba-" Leonardo started, but stopped. "Oh, god..."

They all gasped as they looked at the vandalized classroom. Torn papers and debris scattered the floor. Hateful and scandalous words were spray painted on the walls and desks. Chairs were turned and tables destroyed.

"What the fuck...?" Ezio said, stepping over a broken chair.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Desmond snarled. "Who would do this? Not only is this our GSA room, it's a regular classroom, too!" He almost kicked a desk in frustration, but Shaun stopped him.

"You idiot! Don't make things any worse than they already are!" He, too, walked over a broken chair and headed to where Rebecca and Lucy were seated. Lucy was crying while Rebecca huddled against her.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen..." Rebecca said, trying to calm Lucy.

She didn't say anything, but instead scooted closer to her. Her tears stained Rebecca's tight black shirt and Rebecca just rubbed her shoulders.

"Do you guys know who done this?" Malik asked, frustrated.

Rebecca shook her head and Lucy didn't answer, settling with not speaking at all. Ezio went to the chalkboard where "SIN" and "DISGRACEFUL" were spray in a sloppy red. "Has Mrs. Hamblin seen this?"

"Yeah, she went to the principal in a rage," She said, resting her head atop of Lucy's. "She should be back any minute."

"Well, I don't blame her. Look at this mess. It'll take weeks to clean this up." Shaun said, scratching off a bit of paint from a desk.

"I can't believe someone would do this. Who do you think did this, Malik?" Leonardo said, turning over a chair to seat in it.

"I don't know. But I hope we can find out." He put his hands on his hips and looked around him for any type of clues.

"... Do you think it was Robert's dumbass gang?" Ezio looked at Malik. Malik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe...? I'm not entirely sure."

"Maybe they were getting revenge for his murder..." Desmond whispered. Leonardo stared at him.

"But what does that have to do with us? We didn't do shit to them."

"Well... Malik knew Altair well and so... I don't know, I saw it as a connection." Malik glared at him.

"So, what... This is my fault?" Malik scoffed.

Desmond raised his eyes at him. "What? No! I didn't blame you! I'm just saying that Altair was pretty close to you, so they assumed you were part of the murder and well..."

The corner of Malik's mouth twitched. "Are you... Fuckin' kidding me? I seriously can't believe this. Altair didn't do it. Okay? Stop thinking that he did. And I, for one, did NOT help in it." Malik snarled.

"Whoa, Malik, calm down. He was just saying..." Ezio thought about it, then he sighed. "I guess he was just saying that this was all Altair's fault."

"Yeah, pretty much." Shaun said, sitting near Lucy. "I still believe that Altair did it. But hey, who said my opinion matter?" He said sarcastically.

Malik looked around him at his fellow peers. He sighed heavily. "Listen, I know that at some point, I believe in you guys when you said he did it. But I don't see that as possible. And one thing, if he did do it, do you honestly believe that had predicted this? This is not our fault. Some assholes thought that the GSA was a bad club or something and did this, but don't put that blame on him when he didn't do anything wrong."

"Malik, dude, we understand. Whether he did kill Robert or not, his gang still seems to think they has to make your life a living hell." Ezio said, going to Malik.

"Yeah, but I don't want you guys to be hurt, either." Malik said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh, please. Us? Get hurt? They don't got shit on us." Desmond said, laughing. Malik smiled.

"Listen, we'll get through this. I know we will." Leonardo cheered.

"Totally." Shaun said. "And you! Stop making stupid assumptions!" He growled, pointing at Desmond. He stuck his tongue out at him and Shaun narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, you guys, listen up." They all turned to see Mrs. Hamblin standing in the doorway. "The principal will be all over after school. Until then, we have one thing to talk about."

Lucy wiped her eyes. "What's that?"

She smiled. "Prom."

_... Fun..._

**A/N: FINALLY! XD -sigh- This took a while. XD But here it is~! :D So, Assassin's Creed III is FUN. *w* I love it to DEATH. And I so want to make a fanfiction with Connor! But I can't find a good shipping! DX FANS! If you've played the game, and you think Connor will be smexy with someone, please leave me a comment with the name. XD I need to know! And I still have that poll up, so go check it out. :3 Laterz, lovelies~! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 20~ :D Well... I finished Assassin's Creed III... I... -sigh- I honestly don't want to spoil the ending for those that haven't finished playing it yet, so I'll just shut up about it... TT^TT ... ANYWAYS, before I get sooo depressed again, let me talk a little about this chapter~! :D It's gonna be great! :D And you guys might even love it! :D And I know I might be a little bit of a pain about this, but I do have that poll. :D Endless Time is in the lead, but with how things might happen, I might just upload Don't Cha? because it's almost done and then I might start on Endless Time. :3 I have also added more stories to the poll. :D And I might also change it so you guys can choose multiple ones. :) Whoa, that was a long Author's Note! Let's get on with the story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. But if I did, I wouldn't do things that ruin the minds of its many fans... -insert broken heart here- **

"So, what about prom?" Shaun inquired. Mrs. Hamblin smiled.

"Well, I talked to the principal about having same sex couples being allowed on the dancefloor and he was reluctant at first, but if we can get a petition started, we might be able to get him to change his mind entirely." She cheered.

"A petition? We really need to do a petition to get something so simple as two guys or two girls dancing to be allowed?" Ezio said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know, it may sound ridiculous, but if things go well, then he'll get keep that proposal and have it be allowed at prom for years to come!" She exclaimed with such glee. Leonardo smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well, what do you guys think?" She looked around the room in hopes to see nods of approval.

Malik slowly nodded his head. "I have to admit, I think it'll be a great idea. Let's do it."

"Heh, yeah, maybe it won't be so bad." Desmond agreed, as well.

"Hmm, well, how many signatures does it need and when do we have to have it in by?" Shaun wondered.

"Just about twenty people. And a week before the prom tickets start to sale." The corner of her mouth drooped a little.

Rebecca gasped. "A week before?! That's a week and some days from now! I don't see that as possible!" Lucy frowned.

"Well, when I thought things were started to look up for us..." Lucy sighed. Malik thought for a minute.

"C'mon you guys, we gotta stay positive. How can you expect it to be impossible when we're not even gonna try? I mean, what do we have to lose?" He thought for a second. "Well, I mean... We still have a lot to lose, like, the chance to prove we're more than just 'disgraceful'," he pointed at the graffiti. "And we won't be able to dance with our partners." He looked to Lucy and Rebecca. He sighed. "We won't gain the respect we deserve..." He cleared his throat. "But we'll keep our pride! And we'll pass this down to the next GSA members and hope they'll be more successful than us!" He grinned.

Mrs. Hamblin smiled once again and she clapped Malik on the back. "Spoken like a true hero!"

"Hehe... I'm not exactly a hero." Malik said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, it's better than nothing. We need that positive attitude and this is why you're our president." She said.

"Maybe..." He agreed, smiling.

"Well, come by in the morning. I'll be in room 224 from now until this classroom is cleaned up. I'll talk more about the petition in the morning." She said, watching as they all started to grab their bags. "Have a safe night!"

They all left and started walking out to the parking lot of the school. "I'm slightly excited for this. Just imagine if I can dance with Lucy." Rebecca said as she pulled Lucy toward her by the waist. Lucy blushed and pressed up against her. "I can show everyone that she's mine." She finished, giving Lucy a small peck.

Shaun grimaced. "Mind keeping that to yourselves? Not everyone here loves a good lesbian porn show."

Rebecca responded by flipping him off. He did the same back to her.

Ezio laughed. "Calm down you guys. We don't know what might happen, but I hope things will turn out okay. Right, Leonardo?" He smiled at him.

Leonardo smiled back and nodded. Malik watched them and noticed how close Leonardo got to Ezio after he said that. He smiled.

They stopped in the parking lot to say their good nights and they headed to their cars. Malik hopped into his and started the engine. Or at least he'd like to if it wasn't for the fact that the battery was dead. He sighed heavily. "Motherfucker!" He grabbed the keys. out of the ignition and grabbed his bag. He figured he might as well just leave it for the night and pray to motherfucking God it didn't get towed.

He locked it twice. Just in case. "I can't believe I forgot that the battery was near dead..." He kicked a stone. "I guess I'm gonna have to hoof it..."

He started his walk to his home. He noticed on the way there, one of the paths he normally takes were blocked off by construction, so he had to make a detour. He was nearing the city and he frowned. When had he got this far? He contemplated whether he should retrace his steps.

But before he could make an immediate decision, a piece of cloth covered his mouth and he blacked out.

He woke again to some voices going back and forth at each other. His vision was still blurry and he could hardly move. His head hurt and the only sensible thing he could find himself to realize was that he was in a chair. Tied TO a chair. _Fuck..._

He didn't know why he was tied to a chair and how he could have gotten there in the first place, but all he wanted to do was leave. Unfortunately, the two numbnuts arguing wouldn't even pay attention to him. He was about to shout for them to shut up when suddenly a door was slammed open.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?! The boss can't hear himself think in here!" The two dumbasses shut their traps and walked away from each other. "What the...?" He could hear footsteps approach him. "Oi, boss! The guy's awake!"

He heard silence then. Slowly, quiet tapping started to play rhythmically in front of him and he soon recognize that they were dress shoes hitting the floor. "Well, well, well." The silence was entirely broken and Malik could feel his heart beating faster. "The faggot's finally awake. Took you long enough." Malik could feel a cold metal press against his neck, right above his adam's apple. "Dreaming about some men, eh?"

The metal pressed harder and he then realized that it was a sharp dagger. _FUCK! _His vision was still out of it and he couldn't tell who it was that was threatening him, but he knew he was in danger and he needed to get out of there.

Just then, a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and his head was pulled back, exposing his neck. The sharp, thing edge of the blade sliced softly and slowly into Malik's skin. He gasped. _Dude! What the FUCK?! _He panicked, but he couldn't move. He was immobilized to the chair.

"Fuck! Boss, we're under attack!" The blade was withdrawn and the blindfold fell to the floor. His vision was clearing up slowly, but he couldn't make out the face of his captor. Nor did he care right now as he tried to breathe.

"Well, get on with it! I'm busy here!" Malik could hear more shouting, but all he could focus on was the man's breath next to his ear as he whispered. "You shall die for your sins..." And the blade went back to his neck. Malik gulped.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the blade. He could see it be taken away and thrown across the room. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But then, something hit him in the back of the head and the last thing he heard of was a shout of his name and then he blacked out once again as he fell towards the floor.

His vision was once again blurred as he opened his eyes. He slowly could make out a ceiling as he stared straight ahead. Luckily, he wasn't tied to anything anymore and he could sit up. He noticed he was laying on a couch and he swooned a bit as he sat up fully and after the dizziness as subsided, he swung his legs over the edge and he looked around the room.

He knew right away he wasn't in his home. _Where the hell am I? _He thought to himself as he stood up. He could hear some water running nearby and he decided to investigate. He walked slowly in the direction of the noise and he walked into a small kitchen. He went to the sink and decided whether or not to wash his face.

Just as he reached for the faucet, he could hear the water stopped. He withdrew his hand. He looked about him. "I..." He sighed. He had no idea where he was and there was no way he was going to find out. He felt dizzy again and he wanted to sit down. He instead held onto the edge of the sink.

He could hear footsteps coming to the kitchen and he felt a small wave of panic. Just as he was about to turn to head back to the couch and pretend to be asleep, he heard his name.

"Malik," someone said. "You're awake." His heart stopped. _That... That voice..._

He turned abruptly towards the sound and low and behold, Altair stood there.

_Al... Altair..._

**A/N: I couldn't decide right away if I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger or not, so I went with the cliffhanger. :3 I'm mean, aren't I? XD Not much to say for this Author's Note, considering I wrote everything else in the first one. XD But I will say next chapter's gonna be INTENSE. :3 Prepare for it! **

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES NOT APPROPRIATE FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN. IF YOU PREFER TO KEEP YOUR VIRGIN EYES, THEN FUCK YOU AND GET OVER IT. ;D **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Didja enjoy the last chapter? :3 I know I did. :D I honestly have to say, I can't believe I've made it this far. XD This is really the first fanfic that I've started and actually thrived into finishing. Maybe it's because of all of you. So, I will say thank you. -insert lovely heart here- :D I hope to continue with you guys for a long time to come. :D Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

"Altair... What? How? Where?" Malik stumbled on his words, unsure of what he really wanted to ask.

Altair laughed. "Tongue-tied, I see." Malik couldn't believe it. It've been months since he's seen him and he didn't know how he truly felt about this sudden encounter.

"Uh... I..." Malik felt dizzy yet again and wanted to sit down now. He sat down at the dining table in front of a closed window.

"Take your time. I'm going to go get dressed." Malik watched as Altair walked away. He couldn't help but notice the pale scars adornishing his muscular back. The towel rested easily on his hips and the water drops threatened to fall off the tips of his shiny brown locks. Malik blushed and looked away.

"O-okay..." _Goddammit, why am I so shy? _He thought, trying to keep himself from turning completely red. He decided to take a look around the room in an attempt to keep himself distracted. He noticed the small areas of the home that he hadn't saw before. Cracks aligned the walls and the furniture looked old and ready to break.

Malik stood up and walked to a shelf in the living room. He examined a small portrait framed perfectly. It seemed to be the only nice looking decoration that Altair had in this place. He observed the people in the picture. It showed an older man holder a younger male on his shoulders. They looked to be having fun. Malik smiled warmly.

"That was my caretaker. If you were wondering." Malik jumped and turned to see Altair standing there with some drinks. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black tight pants.

"Ah, I was... Just looking." He backed away from the picture and sat down next to Altair on the couch.

"My mother died when I was born. My father died some years after that. My caretaker, Al Mualim, took care of me since then. Last year, he died." Malik didn't understand why he was telling him this, but he didn't protest, considering it looked to be his eyes took on sadness.

"That's... Awful. I'm sorry." Malik said, looking down.

"Oh, it's not your fault. He did leave me with money to take care of myself, thankfully," He chuckled. "The money will be running out soon, so I took it upon myself to get a job. I've been living here by myself for quite some time. It's... Kinda lonely." He laughed again and Malik felt a pang in his chest.

"Well... You're not alone anymore." Malik said, hopeful to bring a smile to his face.

"You may be right, but it took years for me to finally be accepted. The only one that looked at me with any kindness and hope was Al Mualim," he didn't smile. Malik frowned. "School was torture, but I bear through it. How could I not? I wanted to show him that I was happy and I guess he saw that I was. He never questioned if I was, either." Altair stood up and headed to the picture.

"Altair..." Malik stood up as well and walked to his side. He noticed Altair was shaking and tears ran down his cheeks. Neither one of them said a word. Altair suddenly raised his hand and Malik stared at it. It took him a minute to realize what he was asking for.

Malik raised his hand slowly and took Altair's in his. Altair smiled and intertwined their fingers. "I... Have you now. And I feel, that's all I need." Malik's heart thumped faster as he looked into Altair's eyes.

Altair leaned in and gave a hesitant kiss on Malik's lips. He didn't respond at first, but when Altair attempted to deepen the kiss, he kissed back. Altair pulled away and drew Malik into a tight hug. "Let's finish those drinks." He said, kissing behind Malik's ear, teasing him.

Malik didn't respond, too caught up in the moment. Altair laughed and pulled Malik towards the couch. They sat once again and started to sip their drinks. Malik blushed and kept thinking about the what had just happened.

"So, what's going on?" Altair asked, glancing at Malik. Malik welcomed the conversation, happy to have something to distract himself.

"Well, we started a GSA." Altair raised his eyebrows.

"Really? How's that working for you guys?"

"It's proving... Tricky. Someone trashed the room we use." Malik said distastefully.

"Dude, that's fucked up. Any idea who did it?"

"No... Unfortunately, no." Malik sighed.

"That sucks." Altair said, ending the subject.

Malik thought of what he could say. "Um... Altair?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened? Why'd you leave?" Malik could see Altair's body stiffen.

"I..." He sighed. "That's hard for me to answer." Malik narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what happened after you left? I couldn't get ahold of you. I was really worried." Malik gritted his teeth to keep himself from yelling.

"I know... I know. I'm sorry. I... I had my reasons." Altair whispered, looking away.

"Oh, and that reason being?" When Altair didn't answer, Malik did for him. "Let me guess, you hid away because you didn't want to be caught after murdering Robert."

Altair's body froze. He didn't move anything and he looked as if he wasn't breathing. _... Bingo. _Malik thought, frowning, anger rising inside him. "You... You k-"

"Robert... Is dead?" Malik didn't hear him at first.

"What?"

"He's... Dead?" Malik noticed he was shaking again. He looked scared and sad. Malik widened his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Malik put his drink on the table. "You... Didn't murder him?" Altair swung his head to glare at Malik.

"You thought I killed him? How you could you assume such a thing?" Malik was taken aback.

"I heard a lot of rumors at school saying you did it. I didn't want to believe it, but you disappeared so suddenly and..." Malik drifted off.

Altair stood up abruptly. "And you believed those fucking rumors?!" Malik flinched. He never saw him so angry. "You want to fucking know why I was gone?" Malik softly nodded. He needed to know.

Altair walked to the center of the room and started breathing in and out slowly to calm himself. He turned to Malik. "Okay, after what had happened with Kadar, I had to do something to get revenge. Don't ask me why, my body just did what it did. But, NO, I did NOT kill him! I beat him senseless, yes, but he walked away limping and got in his car. That's all that happened!" Altair started pacing back and forth.

"Then, after your mom, I had decided I should try to give your family some space. And even you. My phone, well, with the lack of money, I had to turn it off. I had to leave school for some time to get more work in. So, that's why I was gone." He sighed. Malik listened intently. "I don't have a television or internet, so I had no way of knowing about Robert's death... I sure hated the guy, but he didn't deserve to die..." Altair walked slowly back to the couch and plopped down on it. "My god..."

Malik didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say. All of this information was shoved into his head all at once and it was difficult to take it all in. He put his head in his hands. They sat in silence.

"Well... Kadar's doing better."

"What?" Altair asked.

Malik lifted his head. "I said, Kadar's doing better." He saw Altair smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"That's great!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said. "Are... Are you coming back to school?" Altair thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. I had already talked to the Board of Education. They said that if I can get my grades up to a decent score, I'll be allowed to graduate." Malik grinned.

"Well, then, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Altair asked, sipping his drink once again.

"Well, uh... Hm. One, are you going to prom?"

Altair stared at Malik. "What?"

Malik sighed. "Are you going to prom?" Altair shrugged.

"Nah." Malik's hope disappeared. He sighed inwardly and just turned his head.

"Oh, well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to..." He thought of something else to say. "If you wanted to help with our petition to get same sex couples to be allowed to dance together on the dancefloor at prom."

Altair grinned. "Yeah, I don't mind helping." Malik shared that smile with him.

"Good. You owe me for disappearing on me so suddenly."

Altair frowned. "I tol-"

"I know, I know. Don't fuss over it too much," Malik laughed. "I'm just happy you're back."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back." They stared at each other.

Malik gulped and looked away. "Um... Maybe I should be getting home..."

He turned his head to look at Altair and he was suddenly kissed. He widened his eyes in shock, but he soon deepened the kiss. He placed his hand on the back of Altair's neck and pressed him closer.

Altair pushed Malik against the couch and crawled inbetween his legs. He ran his hands along Malik's sides and he shivered. Malik continued to kiss him. Malik could feel a buzz flow through him and he knew he was starting to get drunk from the alcoholic beverage Altair provided for him. He knew it had low alcoholic content, but he figured he wasn't alcohol tolerant.

Altair slid down some and kissed his neck softly while unbuttoning Malik's dress shirt. Once completed, he slid his hands down his chest and found a perk nipple. He tweaked it and chuckled softly when he heard Malik gasp in his ear. He kissed Malik once again before sliding down his body, kissing along the way.

Malik moaned as he went down and brought his hand to Altair's hair and intangled in his locks. Altair took this as a sign and sat up a bit to start to unbuckle Malik's belt. Malik blushed. He knew where this was going. He was contemplating if he should stop Altair but was cut off when his pants and boxers were pulled down. He gasped as his erection hit the cold air.

Altair licked his lips and Malik watched him seductively. Altair bit his lower lip before lowering his head and licked the tip. Malik gasped, losing all train of thought.

Altair took the head in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it. Malik moaned louder and tilt his head back and the sensation. He's never had someone do this to him and he grew attached to the pleasure.

Sensing Malik's enjoyment, he moved further down the length, taking in more. Malik tangled his fingers in Altair's hair again and tried his hardest not to shove his head down to the base of his swollen cock. He started to pant faster now. He didn't know if he could take much more off this.

Altair could see that Malik was coming to his end. He smirked around the pulsing member and suddenly took the rest of it into his mouth, completely deep-throating him. He found out a year or two before that he didn't have a gag reflex so he was capable of pleasing Malik to no end with this.

Malik gasped at the sudden movement and he felt like he was going to explode as Altair started to move up and down at a fast pace. "Al-Altair... I think... I think I'm gonna cum..."

Altair listened intently at Malik's words and his pants. "Ah, Altair, I-I'm gonna c-"

And just then, Altair stopped and took the member out of his mouth. He smirked at the gaping Malik and wiped his mouth. "What the hell, Altair?" He glared at him. "I was so cloooose..." He whined. Altair removed the rest of Malik's garments and started to undo his own pants.

"I know." He said. His voice was husky and Malik loved it. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Altair loved the sight of Malik. Panting, blushing, and look oh so vulnerable. He just wanted to devour him. He hissed as his own erection was exposed to the air. He sat back a second and started to lick two of his own fingers in sexual sight.

Malik watched him in awe. He loved the view. Altair exposed and sensual. He was getting more excited than he already was. He swore Altair looked like he was about to get off from just sucking on his fingers. Malik didn't like that. He whined and Altair heard this.

Altair let go of his fingers with a plop and he smirked. "I see you're impatient." He leaned down and kissed Malik full on the mouth. He moved to his ear and whispered, "This might feel weird..."

Malik just nodded and let out a small groan as Altair slid one finger into his entrance. "Lift your legs a bit." Altair said. Malik did as he was told. Altair started to move slowly in and out and Malik, strangely enough, enjoyed the feeling. He panted to the soft thrusts.

Altair saw this and slid in another finger. Malik gasped and gripped Altair's shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll get better." He started moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Malik moaned and Altair bit his lip in a way to prevent himself from just slamming into Malik's tight entrance. He had to be patient.

"I-I think I'm ready..." Malik whispered, losing breath from the intensity of pleasure. Altair nodded and pulled out his fingers. Malik hissed at the movement.

Altair positioned himself at his entrance and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" Malik just nodded. "It'll hurt."

"I know." Malik said, gripping Altair's arms. Altair slowly pushed his tip in and bit his lip from the tightness.

"Ah!" Malik also bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"I know, I know..." Altair tried to calm him as he continued to push in by kissing his temple. He managed to get the rest of his member in all the way to the base. Malik was panting heavily now and he couldn't get his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Altair panted into his ear and the hot breath made Malik hiss.

"Y-yeah..."

"Do y-you want me to m-move?" Malik didn't say anything, but Altair waited patiently, despite the intense urge to just move and pound into him. He wanted to hear him scream and say his name. He shuddered at the thought and nearly groaned out loud.

"You can move now..." Malik managed to say, knowing he was full ready now.

"Okay." He said, pulling out. Hearing Malik gasp made him stop. "You okay?" Altair softly gasped at the sight below him.

Malik's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and he was bitting his lip from the pain, but to Altair he saw it as the most sexual appearance he'll ever see Malik give him.

He practically lost it as Malik nodded to his question. He thrusted back in and when he heard Malik moan loudly, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He hugged Malik tightly as he slammed back into him. Malik's moans became louder as he was being utterly fucked. He wrapped his arms around Altair for support and he looked at Altair with clouded eyes from pleasure.

Altair leaned down and kissed Malik roughly on his mouth. With the movement, the kisses were sloppy, but neither cared.

He could feel himself getting closer again and he dug his nails into Altair's back. Altair groaned. He buried his face into the crook of Malik's neck and he panted, "I'm a-about to cum..."

"M-me, too..."

Altair could feel it. He knew it was coming and he started to move faster. Malik gasped at the sudden speed and he moaned loudly as he came onto their stomachs.

"I-I'm coming," Altair gasped into Malik's ear. He came into Malik and he rode out the rest of his orgasm before he fell onto Malik, exhausted.

They laid there, sweating and panting together. Altair groaned as he sat up. He looked at himself and Malik. "Ugh, we should get cleaned up."

Malik nodded. "Yeah..." They both laughed.

Altair leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and then he whispered into his ear, "I love you, Malik."

Malik blushed. "I-I-I love you, too..." He stammered on his words.

_What a day..._

**A/N: HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT. That was... Whoa... Damn, man. XD I'm sorry if the lemon SUCKS. That was the first time I wrote an official lemon, so yeah. XD I hope you enjoyed, nonetheless. :) After this, it's all intense from here. XD I don't necessarily mean in a sexual way. XD Thanks for reading~! **

**P.S. I normally don't edit my work, but sometimes I do read through some parts to make sure it looks good. I did not, for the life of me, look through ANY of this. I'm extremely tired right now and ready for bed. If there's any grammatical errors, I apologize. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: HOLY SHIT. I have not updated in over a month and I apologize greatly for this. DX Well, nonetheless, I'm back! :D An update on life: Well, Christmas was kickass. :3 Got a bunch of Assassin's Creed shit. :D Which is always lovely. :D New Year's was equally as awesome. :) Watch Cryaotic's New Year's Livestream. :3 Got interrupted and was pissed, but yeah. XD How was y'all's holidays? :) Let's just jump right into the chapter, shall we? :) Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. **

Altair drove both of them to school the next morning. They both sat in silence as Malik mauled over what happened once they had woken up.

Malik had to call his mom after finding that he had over 15 missed calls from her. He stared at the phone and started to panic. It took Altair about 20 minutes to calm him down and tell him to just call her.

Malik sighed and said, "Alright. I'll... I'll just call her. Nothing bad will happen..."

He was wrong.

As soon as the call had gone through, he was greeted with yelling and cursing from a very enraged woman known only as his mother.

He couldn't even get a full sentence in. He wasn't given the opportunity to explain the situation he was going through. He just decided to tell her that he'll talk to her about it when he got home and hung up on her. He knew all too well that he had just poured fuel onto the already burning fire.

He turned his phone on silent. He knew that he'll have over 50 missed calls from his mother before it even turned nine o'clock. He was regretting his decision, but he knew that it would be for the best considering he was only going to get yelling and no chance to speak when he was on the phone with her.

Altair glanced over at Malik. He sighed, but stayed silent. He knew damn well to just shut his mouth. They continued in silence as they arrived at the school.

After he parked, they sat in silence some more. Then Malik broke the silence.

"Well, we have a GSA meeting to go to." He turned to Altair. "Will you join us?"

"Well, why not?" He flashed a charming smile and Malik couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

"That's good." He said. He opened the door.

"Wait." Malik turned to Altair.

"What?" He inquired.

"Close the door." Malik did as he was told and closed the door.

"Come closer." Malik raised an eyebrow, but leaned closer.

Altair leaned in as well and kissed Malik fully on the lips. Malik blushed, but didn't pull away. He kissed him back and he enjoyed the sensation of the kiss. Altair pulled away and grinned.

"Okay, we can go now." Malik chuckled.

"My god, you had me worried." Altair laughed and they both exited the car.

They walked up to the school together and Malik watched as wandering students stopped and stared at Altair. To them, he was considered a stranger. They haven't seen him in months. Malik couldn't help but frown.

Altair noticed his frown and the stares. He smirked. He reached down and grabbed Malik's hand and intertwined their fingers. Malik stared at their hands in disbelief.

"Baby, don't worry about anything, okay? I'm here now." And Malik blushed. He trusted Altair with his heart.

They walked into the school, hand in hand and Malik enjoyed every second of it. The stares were unbelievable, but he was okay with it. He had Altair, so why did he care?

"What room is it?"

"224, I think." Altair nodded and they headed in the direction. They stopped in front of the door. "Are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean?" Altair asked.

"Well, they haven't seen you in months and they kinda believe that you killed Robert and all..."

Altair scoffed. "Yeah, no. I'm cool, okay? I'll be suave and shit." He smiled again and Malik felt warm from it.

He chuckled, "Okay."

Malik opened the door and walked in first. Shaun saw him walk in. He stood up and smiled.

"Finally you got here. We were just disc-" He stopped.

Malik and Altair stood in front of the door. Everyone stared at them.

"Holy shit, Altair's back." Desmond said.

"And they're holding hands." Ezio said.

"Yo." Altair said, half waving. Malik looked away.

_This isn't going to end well, is it? _

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, but I'm going through writer's block. I swear, after not writing for so long, it gets to ya. XD And again, I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter. DX I... I'm having trouble with college and shit. :/ But still! It was no excuse. And so, I shall catch up in writing. :D I hope you were slightly satisfied. :) I hope to update at least next week. :) And if all goes well, possibly tomorrow night. :D Stay classy, my fellow fans! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Holy shit, I suck at this whole updating and stuff... -_- Haha, anyways, I got a new job, so I don't know if I'll be updating anytime soon again. I'm so sorry for all the delays. DX I guess it's just in my nature to procrastinate. XD It's been awhile since I said this (if at all), but thank you. THANK YOU for all the reviews I've been getting from all you lovely fans! :D I'm sorry that I don't reply to majority of them or even say thank you to you individually, but please know that each and every review I get brings a smile to my idiotic face. :D Except yours, Ghost Hand. :P Kidding. XD Love ya, gurl~ But please, enjoy this fantastic chapter. :D **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Assassin's Creed. Or their ideas for this franchise. If I did, I wouldn't kill off a CERTAIN SOMEBODY. Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ubisoft! What the everloving flying fuck were you thinking?! I was depressed for weeks on end because of that! DX ... Enough of my silly rant... Haha. :3 (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, PLEASE, do not ask me. I do not want to spoil anything for you. Please play the games yourself. The games are worth more than me explaining them. Not trying to be mean, but I'm willing to spoil my fanfic, but not the actual story plot of the franchise. :) If you already played all of them and you know what I'm talking about, I know you know why I sobbed horribly. DX Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed their games to the fullest. :D I can't wait for Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag! XD) **

The expressions on everyone's faces could not even be described for Malik was looking away from their burning stares. He didn't know what to say nor did he know what to do, so he decided to gaze at this fascinating white spot on the far right wall that seemed to scream, "Look at me! I'm white and ugly and not at all interesting!" Malik instantly started thinking of all his attention seeking whores called 'friends' on Facebook. He smiled despite himself.

"Malik." He snapped out of his trance and looked at Shaun.

"Y-yeah?"

"Please explain to us how Altair is standing before us. He goes missing for weeks and he suddenly appears unharmed and looking as if he doesn't understand why we're staring at him as if he's a ghost." Shaun demanded, arms crossed.

"Forget the fact you're holding hands with him, we just want to know where he's been," he paused. "And why he's back." Desmond finished, leaning back in his chair.

Malik exhaled, trying to find a good place to start, but Altair beat him to it. "Guys, guys, guys, relax. Honestly, what happened is not important," he smiled. "But what is important is that I'm back and ready to help in whatever the hell we're doing."

Silence flooded the room and Malik grew even more tense. Altair, however, kept his cool demeanor and waited for anyone's response.

Almost on cue and fully synchronized, everyone said, "Who said that was important?"

Altair frowned. "Well, if I'm not that important, then where I've been is not important, either."

Rebecca shrugged. "Whatevs." Malik let out a sigh of relief. He was hoping they would stop caring and let things be.

"But that being besides the point, why are you here? As in, why HERE? In this room? We're holding a GSA meeting right now." Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

Altair raised his eyebrow. "Why? Well, I thought it was obvious." He walked up behind Malik and hugged him tightly around his waist. "I want to help with the club. For my hubby's sake."

Malik's face turned 50 shades brighter and he was gaping like a fish. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the two lovebirds. Mainly at Altair, who seemed perfectly content with holding his loved one.

Malik hung his head, but despite everyone's judgment, he was happy. Slightly embarrassed, but otherwise in glee.

Leonardo grew tired of the atmosphere around them and got up and grabbed two chairs, bringing them over with a charismatic smile. "Here, you guys." He placed them down so they could seat.

"Oh, thanks Leo, but we only need one." Altair said, taking a seat.

Leonardo questioned him. "What do you mean?"

Altair smirked and grabbed Malik's hand, bringing him closer to him. He placed one hand on each hip and forced Malik's ass into his lap. After that, he hugged him again and leaned into Malik's back, feeling quite comfortable.

Everyone just stared helplessly, but Leonardo just grinned. "Well, then! If that's how you want it," as he started to drag the chair back to the other stacks of unused chairs, he said, "We're happy to have you back. At least, I am."

Ezio raised an eyebrow at Leonardo, who took his place next to him once again. "Dude, I thought you hated Altair? Or was it just my imagination?"

"Well, who could say, really? Look at them, Ezio. They're happy. Why should anyone ruin that? Altair doesn't seem like a bad guy." He smiled softly.

Ezio blushed and looked away, leaving Leonardo confused. Mrs. Hamblin clapped to grab everyone's attention. "Well, it's a great to have you again, Altair. But now, it's time to get down to business." She walked to the desk in the corner of the room and picked up a pile of papers. They were decorated with colorful designs and even more colorful words. Underneath, it showed numbered blanks for where people could write their names. "These are the petition sheets that will be hung up around the school. I will give you each a couple sheets to go around and post them to bulletin boards or just tape them to walls. I want to see a good amount of signatures out there!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh my, this will be exciting." Leonardo said, getting up to grab some sheets for himself and Ezio. Others got up as well to get their own and they sat back down for further instructions.

"The deadline I'm hoping to reach is about two weeks before prom happens. If we must go a little past that, we will, but the principal said no later than one week before prom! So, we must hurry!" She held the remaining the stacks in her arms so she can put some up, too. "Okay, does everyone understand what we're doing?" She smiled to the group.

With a cheerful smiles and careful nods, she cheered happily and dismissed them to go on their way.

Altair and Malik walked down the hallway to the right of the classroom alongside Desmond and Shaun. They put up the sheets with a good distance between the each of them. Malik chuckled.

"What?" Desmond asked.

"Nothing, really. Just giddy about this, is all." Malik said, hanging up another sheet.

Desmond smiled despite himself and did the same after they turned the corner.

"Oh, for the love of god!" They turned to look at Shaun. He was staring at another sheet of paper on the wall that looked to be placed yesterday or the day before. Desmond went up to see what the paper was.

"This is utter bullshit!" He said, seconds after taking a glance.

Altair looked as well and frowned. Malik followed behind him and read the paper out loud. "Don't let these sinful people take over this school. Help by signing this petition to stop this homosexual disease from spreading! Vote no to letting them dance at this year's prom and many more to come!"

They stayed in silence, contemplating the situation.

"It looks like they beat us to it..." Desmond said. They all looked at Malik, wondering what they should do.

He looked down, holding in his anger.

_So, this means war, huh?_

**A/N: OMG, finally I finished it! XD But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :3 I hope to make more, but I've been so busy lately. XD Or maybe I'm just lazy...? We'll never know! :D And sorry for the short chapter, but I'm thinking the next one might be longer because of what I hope to put in that chapter. But nonetheless, I hoped you liked it. :D Thank you once again! Until next time! **


	24. Author's Note (Permanent)

Dear fabulous readers,

Thank you for your constant reviews and constructive criticism. It helps me improve my writing in the slightest or greatest way. I appreciate all the support and happiness that you bestow upon me.

But on a more serious note, I have a warning. I'm the type of person who can take any type of criticism and understand that I cannot please everyone. But there is one person who I'm not very pleased with.

**The Fox Familiar**, as she would like to call herself. I appreciate the fact that she would take the time to read my fanfictions, but I don't appreciate the fact that she would bash me personally on a very harsh level. I'm not saying this to complain to you, but as a warning.

Please, if you get any type of review from this person (or any person for that matter), go ahead and read it so you have a great understanding of how this bitch thinks. BUT do not respond to it. Why? She will LITERALLY take the response and copy and paste it to her profile so everyone can see what you said in defense to yourself and then write a response to it in her profile. Don't let her have that privilege. The only great thing about her is that she went as far as to find "horrible" fanfictions and "disgusting" users and post them to her "Shitlist". Take the opportunity to read these fanfictions because all-in-all, they most likely are great. I haven't read them myself, but I will make sure to do so.

If you already suffered from her torment and is actually already on her shitlist, think of it as an honor. To be acknowledged. Maybe not in a great way, but then other people will then find you and say, "Hey, this 'shit' is amazing. I don't know what this bitch is talking about."

I do hope you find this useful and will take this to heart. Try blocking her, reporting her, or whatever, but if this bitch is still striving in her reign of terror, then such methods are practically worthless.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you all still look forward to my next chapter! :D

Yours truly,

xXRainbowSkittlesXX


	25. Author's Note (Not a New Chapter D:)

Dear my sweet, sweet lovelies,

I apologize greatly for not updating for so long. I've run into some trouble (not illegal trouble) and it's been hell for me. Issues with relationships, money, work, and other unhealthy shit, and due to all of this, I've been away.

Or I could have been lazy.

Nonetheless, no excuse! I will make it up to you and I will try to update.

Also, I could be going through some writer's block. A famous author has said that the easiest way to accomplish writer's block is to pause on one work and start on another. So, who knows, I could try to start another story to try to get my mind back in this wonderfully creative game we call imagination. I was thinking of doing a Pokémon fanfiction, or maybe, a PewDieCry one. My mind is endless.

But I'm sorry if this Author's Note has given you some false hope. I hope to make it up to you. But, in due time, stay lively, my lovelies! :D

With sincere apologizes,

Yours truly,

xXRainbowSkittlesXx


End file.
